Juego de Gemelas
by haher
Summary: Basada en la película: Juego de Gemelas, las hijas de Harry y Hermione, divorciados, no se conocen y se encontrarán en un campamento infantil de verano antes de cumplir los 11 años. Harán todo lo posible por volver a unir a sus padres. ÚLTIMO CAPÍTU
1. Prólogo

Prólogo  
  
Autor: H&H  
  
Colaboración: Rasta y Dani_Sanz  
  
Basada en la película: Juego de Gemelas  
  
Personajes: Algunos son propiedad de J.K Rowling y otros míos.  
  
Tiempo: Mucho después de Hogwarts  
  
*****************************Flash Back*****************************  
  
- ¡Estoy harta que me siempre me digas lo mismo!  
  
- ¿Y tu? ¿Qué no crees que pueda criar a nuestras hijas?  
  
- ¡Haz lo que quieras Harry! ¡Yo me voy! – Le lanzó una secadora en la cabeza - ¡Estoy harta que te comportes como un niño! ¡Que siempre quieras tener la razón! ¡Eres un chiquilín! ¡Nunca vas a madurar!  
  
- ¡¿Qué pasará con las niñas?!  
  
- Yo me quedo con Samantha y tú con Christine. Nunca se deben de enterar que tienen una gemela, así evitaremos volvernos a ver.  
  
- ¡¿A dónde te irás?!  
  
- ¡Eso que te importa! ¡Hasta nunca Harry James Potter Evans!  
  
***************************Fin Flash Back***************************  
  
Ya habían pasado casi 11 años desde que pasó aquel terrible mal entendido por parte de Harry y Hermione y ninguno comprendía que había pasado en realidad, por que habían actuado de aquella manera. Esa escena se les repetía muy seguido en sus cabezas. Ella se excusaba diciendo que eran muy inmaduros los dos, como para criar a sus hijas y mantener una relación de familia. A penas habían salido de Hogwarts, hace un año y medio y ya tenían la responsabilidad de dos hijas. Ellos llevaron una relación desde 6to curso, cuando gracias a sus amigos Ron y Ginny, se habían podido declararse mutuamente. Él por su parte, creía que ella no lo amaba tanto como para continuar su relación y por eso prefirió irse. Ahora ellos eran muy diferentes, Harry trabajaba en el Ministerio como Jefe de Aurores, lanzado como candidato para ministro y jugaba Quidditch por los Chudley Cannons y la selección de Inglaterra. Ella, por su parte, era una famosa escritora en Francia, donde redactaba algunos artículos para los diarios de allá, algunos referidos a la P.E.D.D.O, y había escrito muchos libros acerca de Historia, Misterios y Leyendas y sobre las mujeres de hoy en día. Prefería dedicarse enteramente a su hija y no salir con ningún hombre, por más apuesto que sea. Él vivía con su ama de llaves y tenía una novia muy peculiar; Cho Chang, quien se había vuelto muy ambiciosa e insoportable con el tiempo. Hermione vivía en París, con su papá, puesto que su mamá había muerto hace algunos años, en una casa muy acomodada con muchos lujos y privilegios, como un mayordomo. Él no se quedaba atrás, pues vivía a media hora de Londres, en una casa de campo, sencilla, pero muy grande y bonita. Tenía un perro Golden Terrier llamado Ali, muy querido por la familia. Ron iba a visitarlo muy seguido junto con Lavander.  
  
Samantha era una niña muy distinguida, aristocrática, de buenos modales, refinada, inteligente, siempre quería estar a la moda y bien vestida. Sabía muy bien jugar al quidditch en el puesto de guardiana. Hermione la llevaba muy seguido a sus juegos con el equipo de su colegio. Aún así, siendo jugadora de quidditch, no perdía su clase, adquirida gracias a su madre. Samantha también era una niña muy amigable, sencilla y colaboradora. Así la describía más del 90% de su clase. Se llevaba muy bien con el mayordomo de la casa, a quien le confiaba todos sus secretos. Él se llamaba Luis. Con su abuelo, aunque lo veía pocas veces al día, ya que él era un miembro muy importante del gobierno, se llevaba muy bien e iba de vez en cuando a pedirle propinas y consejos. La fama de su mamá como escritora le había traído muchos problemas, ya que muchas niñas sólo se le acercaban porque la mamá las mandaba a conseguirles un autógrafo. Ella iba al colegio con los hijos de muchos funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia Francés e hijos de los amigos de su mamá, preparándose para entrar a Beauxbatons.  
  
Christine era una chica muy lista, inteligente, traviesa, era la líder de su grupo y aventurera. Antes de comenzar las clases, se iba de campamento con su papá. No tenía buenos modales como su gemela, ni usaba palabras refinadas delante de las personas, pero no era malcriada. No le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer, pero tenía un genio muy amable y dulce. Jugaba muy bien al quidditch como su papá en el puesto de buscadora y era la capitana de su equipo. Harry siempre practicaba con ella en los jardines de la casa, ya que era una zona deshabitada, enseñándole nuevos trucos. Iba también a un colegio de magos y la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba con la ama de llaves o niñera, llamada Amalia. Christine vivía la vida a lo loco, tenía un estilo hippie y no se interesaba mucho por la ropa y la moda. Tenía muy buenas amigas y era considerada una de las mejores de su clase. La fama de su papá la ayudaba mucho con los chicos de la escuela, pero no se agrandaba por ello. Ella iba a la escuela con Blas Weasley Brown, un chico pelirrojo como su padre y con ojos marrones como la madre, con Marco Malfoy Parkinson, un chico muy atorrante. También iban Pamela Thomas Weasley, Peter Finnigan Patil y Luna Longbottom Patil. Todos en el mismo curso y preparados para entrar a diferentes escuelas, entre ellas Hogwarts.  
  
En lo físico, las dos tenían el pelo castaño de su mamá, felizmente no enmarañado, pero si con rulos y ordenado. Habían sacado los ojos verdes esmeraldas de su papá. Samantha tenía el pelo largo, ordenado y no tenía agujeros en las orejas. Siempre se peinaba con cola o media cola. Christine en cambio, llevaba el pelo corto hasta los hombros, tenía agujeros en las orejas y siempre llevaba unos lentes encima de su cabeza. Ella era ligeramente un poco mas baja que su gemela. Esta es la familia Potter Granger.  
  
No todo era tranquilo para los Potter Granger, pues Lord Voldemort, aún seguía haciendo de las suyas por el mundo, aterrándolo y llenándolo de dolor y sangre. Los mortífagos no eran los únicos que lo apoyaba, sino también los Gigantes, algunas criaturas mágicas y muchos espías del Ministerio de Londres. Estaba enterado de que Harry tenía una hija, pero no dos y desconocía el paradero de Hermione. Más peligro corría Christine, ya que su papá era Jefe de Aurores y el encargado principal de capturar al señor tenebroso, pero Samantha vivía con su madre, bruja hija de muggles, perseguidos principalmente por Voldemort. Harry se había enfrentado más de 10 veces a Voldemort, después de salir de Hogwarts y después que Hermione lo dejó. Cuando Harry salía a trabajar, Christine se quedaba en la casa con un hechizo muy poderoso que la resguardaba y si salía con sus amigas, llevaba una pulsera que para cualquier muggle sería normal, pero era una alarma. Si Christine apretaba en broche con fuerza, le mandaba un mensaje a su papá, que se encontraba en mucho peligro. Felizmente esto nunca había pasado, ya que con el aumento del poder de Voldemort, los aurores estaban en todas partes; como policías, bomberos, ayudantes en los cines, en los centros comerciales, en todas partes. Samantha vivía muy tranquila, sabía, mejor dicho creía, que jamás habría un ataque a Francia y mucho menos a su casa y familia, habiendo magos y brujas más poderosos en esa ciudad. Por ejemplo estaba Fleur Delacour, Ministra de Magia en dicho país.  
  
En fin, sea cual sea la vida de estas personas, nunca se imaginarían que un campamento cambiaría la vida de más de una de ellas y les daría un giro de 180°.  
  
*** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Acá les dejo otro fict basado en la película de Lindsay Lohan. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews. Esto es sólo el comienzo, una introducción a la historia, para que la entiendan mejor. ¡Gracias a Rasta y a Dani_Sanz por su ayuda! En cuanto a mi otro fict, ya estoy en eso. Besos, chau! DEJEN REVIEWS SEAN BUENOS O MALOS. Gracias. *** 


	2. El Campamento

Autor: H&H  
  
Colaboración y Revisión: Rasta  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
- ¡Pa'! ¡Ya vamos que llegamos tarde! ¡El avión sale en 2 horas! – gritaba una chica desde el auto  
  
- ¡Ya va Chris! ¡Es imposible que el ministerio no permita usar el traslador para ir a este tipo de campamentos, que justo ellos organizan! – se quejaba  
  
-¡Vamos pa'! ¡Apúrate!  
  
-¡Chau Chris, cuídate mucho y come lo suficiente, no hagas ninguna de tus locuras!- dice la niñera.  
  
- No dudes que voy a comer bien, pero eso de hacer travesuras.... – le dio un abrazo  
  
- Ya están las cosas en el auto – la chica se despidió de su niñera y su perro, y subió al auto  
  
En Paris...  
  
- Adiós mamá, nos vemos en dos meses  
  
- Dos largos meses – agregó – Pórtate bien y se una buena chica Samantha.  
  
- No te preocupes mamá. Adiós abuelo – se abrazaron  
  
- ¿Nos vamos señorita? – Hablaba un hombre alto y delgado, bastante calvo, con una sonrisa bonachona y unos lentes semi -oscuros.  
  
- Si Luis, tenemos que tomar ese avión  
  
- Muy bien, el coche ya está preparado.  
  
- Adiós hija, nos vemos dentro de dos meses – la chica se subió al auto, despidiéndose.  
  
Samantha fue llevada por Luis hasta el aeropuerto Orly en París, para poder tomar el avión que la llevaría a su destino. Llegaron muy temprano, la puntualidad era algo que Hermione no podía obviar, Samantha embarcó su equipaje, para luego ir a revisar los impuestos que debía pagar y ver si sus papeles estaban en orden. Seguidamente, al comprobar que todo estaba en orden y al escuchar la primera llamada para el vuelo 525, la chica decidió que era hora de partir. Luis y ella entraron a la sala de embarque para esperar su avión.  
  
Christine no hablaba mucho con su papá en el carro, le encantaba escuchar música a alto volumen. Harry pensaba en que más tarde tendría que recoger a Cho, ya que cenarían por cumplir mes. En 30 minutos o menos, llegaron al aeropuerto Heathrow en Londres. A decir verdad, el equipaje de Chris, era bastante más que el de Samantha, que sólo llevaba una pequeña maleta con algo de ropa. Chris llevaba una maleta, su escoba y una snitch dorada, regalo de su papá. Como lo había anticipado, llegaron tarde. Los pasajeros ya se estaban embarcando y ella recién tenía que hacer los trámites, pero con ayuda de su papá, pudo embarcar su maleta, pagar los impuesto, revisión de papeles y pasaporte en sólo 30 minutos, lo que le dio tiempo para entrar justo cuando se anunciaba la última llamada al vuelo 799, rumbo a Liverpool. Al despedirse, Harry le prometió no comprometerse con Cho, mientras ella estuviera fuera. Se dieron un abrazo y entró a la sala de embarque, antes sin recibir indicaciones de su papá, que la iría a buscar un amigo suyo del ministerio.  
  
Los dos aviones llegaron en distintos horarios, siendo primero el de Chris, porque vivía mas cerca. Como le había dicho su papá un señor del ministerio la recogió. Era muy robusto, alto, buen mozo y amable. Se subieron a un micro, perteneciente al ministerio, con muchas otras niñas que iban al campamento. Chris se subió en el asiento de adelante con el señor, puesto que atrás no había más asiento. Con Chris habló muchas cosas de seguridad, que a ella la tenían harta a decir verdad, sobre su padre, su trabajo y al ver que a la niña le aburría todo eso, prefirió cambiar a un tema clave para ella; el Quidditch. Ese era un tema que Chris no podía obviar ni dejar de lado, se sabía todo acerca de los jugadores más famoso y se había leído el libro de su papá Quidditch a través de los tiempos unas 10 veces. Sabía todos los trucos y demás. El camino se le hizo más rápido a partir de esto y al llegar el señor le dijo que la recogería el último día para embarcarla de regreso.  
  
Samantha y Luis bajaban del avión muy apurados. Como no podía ver mucho, se subió a unas sillas y vio a un señor gordito, en terno, con gorro y con un cartel en la mano que decía Samantha Granger. Se encaminaron con su equipaje hacia el señor, quien los recibió gustoso, se saludaron y fueron al estacionamiento, donde había una limusina negra muy grande.  
  
El campamento de verano era en un lugar muy bonito, con muchas áreas verdes, protegido por el hechizo para que no se logre saber su ubicación exacta en un mapa, las cabañas eran de madera. Cada una tenía tres camas, tres mesas de noche, un ropero y un ventilador. A lo lejos de la zona de las cabañas, había un lago muy grande y un poco más allá un campo de quidditch, deporte que seguro se jugaría. Estaba la zona de las fogatas, el comedor y la granja.  
  
- ¡Hola! Soy Christine Potter, quisiera saber cual es mi cabaña  
  
- A ver...-buscaba una chica en una lista  
  
- La número tres  
  
- Gracias  
  
Se encaminó a su cabaña, y muy sumida en sus pensamientos, se percató que una limusina le tocaba la bocina. Dio grandes zancadas para no ser alcanzada, hasta que llegó a una zona segura. El auto se estacionó y de él bajó Samantha con un vestido a cuadros muy elegante. Descargó todas sus cosas, agradeció al conductor y buscó por alguien del personal del campamento. No sin antes despedirse de su mayordomo y prometerle que se iba a portar bien. Hicieron el habitual saludo y él volvió a subir al auto.  
  
- Buenos días, mi nombre es Samantha Granger, quisiera saber cual...  
  
- ¿Samantha Granger? A ver...- buscó – Aquí estás, cabaña número siete  
  
- Muchas Gracias. "Que rápida" – pensó  
  
Se encaminó hacia su cabaña, deseosa de poder descansar un momento. Al llegar vio que sus compañeras de cuarto ya habían dejado su equipaje y acomodado sus cosas. Por el momento desconocía de quienes se tratase. No le dio mucha importancia a eso, más bien, dejó su pequeño gran equipaje en la cama vacía, que ahora sería su cama y ordenó sus cosas, puso su escoba encima de su cama, abrió el ropero y metió ordenadamente su ropa, que estaba muy bien planchada y limpia, acomodándola en ganchos y cajones, tratando de que no se arrugue. En la mesa de noche, guardó su caja con fotos, peines, ganchos para el pelo y recuerdos, también el libro nuevo de su mamá titulado: Los Elfos: ¿Criaturas mágicas o esclavos?, que había empezado a leer hace poco, una carta de sus mejores amigos, unos pergaminos que tenía que entregar con algunos ejercicios para el final de su curso y chocolates alemanes, sus preferidos. Atrás de su almohada estaba la ropa del campamento, que tendría que usar. Fue al baño, se cambió y la ropa le quedaba a la perfección. Salió de ahí y vio a dos niñas sentadas en sus camas. Las saludó y rápidamente se hicieron amigas.  
  
El campamento, como cualquier otro, tenía organizado algunas actividades deportivas, para el entretenimiento de las niñas. Entre ellas estaban natación, quidditch y el campeonato de esgrimas. Samantha con mucha curiosidad se acercó para ver la lucha. Unas niñas ya llevaban mucho tiempo, hasta que una fue abatida al salir su florete volando y calló al suelo. Todos aplaudieron a la ganadora que al parecer era la final  
  
- La ganadora del campeonato de esgrimas es Christine... – anunció la coordinadora  
  
- No aún – se escuchó una voz – Falta que pelee contra mí – la enmascarada asintió  
  
- Samantha, no tienes porque hacerlo  
  
- Se pelear muy bien, tranquilas – se vistió lo más rápido posible  
  
- ¿Preparadas? – las dos asintieron – ¡Comiencen! – se escuchó  
  
El ambiente era muy emocionante. Las dos peleaban muy bien y ninguna se dejaba tocar, tenían muy buenos reflejos. Se iban moviendo muy bien por todo el lugar, pensando cada movimiento suyo y del enemigo, pero llegó un momento en que ya no había más lugar y Christine tropezó y se cayó a una especie de estanque de agua, donde los animales toman agua, y por consecuente, Samantha ganó el duelo y se coronó como la nueva campeona de esgrimas del campamento. Ella en símbolo de compañerismo, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero Chris la jaló a propósito, por haberle ganado.  
  
- Eso es todo chicas, levántense – ordenó la profesora, a lo que las niñas obedecieron - Ahora por favor, salúdense como debe de ser. Potter, entréguele el florete a Granger y saquéense las máscaras para saludarse  
  
- Esta bien – contestaron las dos con un respingo. Samantha se sorprendió mucho sobre el enorme parecido que tenía con Christine y se lo comentó  
  
- ¡Wow! ¡Nos parecemos mucho! – dijo perpleja  
  
- ¡Jajajaja! – Rió Chris y con sarcasmo añadió – Esa fea nariz no es como la mía, pero hay buenos cirujanos plásticos – Samantha la miraba incrédula, mientras todos se reían ante el comentario – A decir verdad tus ojos están más juntos que los míos – continuó  
  
- Eso se puede arreglar – intervino una amiga de Samantha  
  
- ¡Aún no he terminado! – mencionó furiosa Chris  
  
- La verdadera diferencia entre nosotras es que yo tengo clase y tú no – dijo Samantha antes de que Chris pudiera continuar con sus agresiones, quien reaccionó al instante y se puso en posición de pelea y agresión  
  
- Es suficiente. Cada una a su cabaña, a bañarse y a vestirse que la cena estará servida en treinta minutos, para luego continuar con las demás actividades – las separó  
  
- Esto no queda acá Granger  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo Potter  
  
Las dos se fueron a sus cabañas, aun consternadas por lo ocurrido. Samantha lo tomaba más calmadamente que Chris, pero aun así no se quedaba del todo tranquila. Se ducharon, se cambiaron y fueron a cenar. Ya muy entrada la noche, Samantha decidió hacer un campeonato de Póker interno, junto con sus amigas y compañeras de otras cabañas. Ya había jugado más de 15 partidas y todas las había ganado, con un poco de soberbia y contando el dinero que había ganado...  
  
- ¿Acaso no hay nadie mas que quiera jugar?- preguntó con una voz altanera.  
  
Se escuchó un portazo.  
  
- Yo te mostrare – se escucho una voz. Se sentó y se levantó los lentes oscuros  
  
La multitud de compañeras se dispersó un poco dejando ver a una chica.  
  
- Eres tu- comentó con soberbia Samantha y simuló un bostezo- no tengo tiempo para ti.  
  
- Ya veremos- se sentó y dejó caer el contenido de un pequeño saco, de donde cayeron muchas monedas de plata y bronce- reparte- ordenó con una mirada desafiante.  
  
Samantha miró el dinero, luego a Chris y finalmente tomó el mazo de cartas y repartió sin desviar una mirada insolente hacia Chris. Estaban muy confiadas en que iban a ganar y por eso apostaron muchas cosas como dinero, lápices de labio, accesorios, monedas, pulseras, etc. Samantha miró sus cartas, que eran bastante buenas, y luego a Chris. Una sonrisa maliciosa corría por su rostro.  
  
- Te propongo algo – dijo Chris muy seria – El que pierda se va a tener que meter al lago  
  
- Excelente – admitió Samantha  
  
- Pero sin ropa – aclaró con una mirada pícara y levantando una ceja  
  
- Muy bien, Potter. De paso doblaré la apuesta - Echó un puñado bastante grande de sickles  
  
- Oh, tu debes tener más que eso - Chris depositó dos relucientes galeones de oro.  
  
- Muy bien- dijo Samantha altanera- comienza a desvestirte y empieza a rezar porque tengo una flor corrida.... de diamantes.  
  
Samantha sonrió ante la expresión de desconcierto de Chris, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que éste era fingido. Una nueva sonrisa maligna apareció en la cara de Chris.  
  
- Pues inclínate ante mi- dijo Chris- y ante mi flor imperial.  
  
Mostró sus cartas, que dejaron anonadadas a Samantha a sus amigas.  
  
Todas las chicas que en ese momento estaban en la cabaña, salieron para presenciar el momento. Samantha no podía faltar a su palabra, era algo que no iba con ella. Salió un poco resignada, con Chris al costado verificando que se realice y disfrutando de su momento de gloria junto con sus amigas. Llegaron por fin al lugar, que por la hora estaba desierto y Samantha pidió que la dejaran sola para desvestirse cerca del lago, en un árbol, que era lo más cercano. Una vez que lo hubo hecho, se metió rápidamente al lago, mientras su ropa era robada por las amigas de Chris.  
  
- Ya ves Potter, cumplí  
  
- Si, Granger ya veo. Ya puedes salir si quieres. Fue un gusto jugar al Póker contigo.  
  
- Adiós Potter, cuando quieras – decía mientras veía irse a la gente, menos sus amigas  
  
Al ver que la mayoría de gente se había ido, decidió no permanecer más adentro del agua y salió en busca de su ropa. Obvio, que al no verla, lo primero que se le pasó por la mente fue una sola palabra: Potter. De inmediato le pidió a sus amigas que le trajesen algo de ropa o una toalla y se fueron a su cabaña para planear algo en venganza.  
  
Al día siguiente ponen en marcha su plan. Entran a la cabaña de Chris y le ponen todas sus cosas en el techo, donde ellas no pudieran alcanzarlas. A las dueñas de la cabaña al ver tal hazaña, se le vino una sola persona, que era la responsable de todo esto y juraron venganza.  
  
Muy entrada la noche, en la cabaña del número 3, sus habitantes aún continuaban despiertas llenando lo que parecían mochilas y bolsas.  
  
- Creo que tenemos todo - le susurró una niña a Chris  
  
- Espera, falta el truco final - anunció Chris con un susurro teatral.  
  
Sacó de debajo de su cama dos latas de pintura. Sus amigas sonrieron maquiavélicamente ante las latas y, muy cuidadosamente, abrieron la puerta de entrada. El frío nocturno les llegó entonces pero, de todos modos, salieron rumbo a la cabaña siete. La noche estaba nublada y no se filtraba ni un poco de luz de luna por ellas así que si alguien se asomaba a la ventana no podría distinguirlas. Llegaron al número 3 y abrieron con cautela. Les llegó el sonido de tres respiraciones acompasadas. Cerraron con rapidez antes de que el frío despertara a las dormidas.  
  
- Comencemos- susurró Chris.  
  
Empezaron con Samantha Granger puesto que ella era su principal objetivo. La destaparon con cuidado y vieron a la niña con un pijama de seda auténtica.  
  
- Que derroche traer seda al campamento - comentó en voz baja una de ellas.  
  
- Pero que divertido será arruinársela - dijo Chris.  
  
Comenzaron con el suelo alrededor de la cama de Samantha. Dispersaron una mezcla de detergente para platos que robaron del comedor, y agua del lago. Como quedaba mucho, también lo dejaron en el suelo de toda la cabaña. Continuaron con un pote de miel, con el cual rociaron las sábanas de Samantha cosa que si se movía, quedara impregnada en miel. Chris tomó de la mochila e introdujo su mano en ella. Sacó una botella de plástico que contenía un líquido marrón oscuro muy espeso de un olor repugnante. Al destaparlo, Samantha habló en sueños pero nada dijo. Chris le echó parte del contenido en la almohada. Con eso terminaron temporalmente con Samantha. A las amigas le echaron productos similares pero en menor cantidad. La amiga sacó una funda de almohada de la mochila y, de ella, sacó bombas llenas de agua de diversos tamaños. Las colocaron en lugares donde pudieran caer al más mínimo roce. Finalmente salieron de la cabaña e instalaron un balde con la pintura para qué cayera sobre la primera persona que abriera la puerta de entrada a la cabaña. No se habían dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo habían pasado en la cabaña pero se dieron cuenta de que ya era el alba. Una trompeta sonó a lo alto de una colina, en la cabaña de los adultos. Al minuto de escuchó lo que tanto querían oír: un agudo gritó retumbó en la cabaña cerrada. Se oyeron otros gritos agudos y sonoros ruidos de agua.Chris y sus amigas esperaban refugiadas tras un arbusto cerca de la cabaña. En ese momento se sobresaltaron al oír a la coordinadora detrás suyo.  
  
- Buenos días niñas  
  
- Buenos días señora coordinadora- respondieron al unísono.  
  
- Hoy es día de inspección de cabañas- comentó- me informaron de unos gritos procedentes de esta en particular, voy a echar una ojeada.  
  
La coordinadora estaba por tocar el pomo de la puerta cuando Chris se planta enfrente de ella impidiéndoselo.  
  
- Es mejor que no entre – dijo Chris  
  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la señora de inspección  
  
- Porque hay enfermas muy contagiosas – respondió la niña  
  
- Bueno, con más razón debo entrar- insistió la coordinadora- déjame niña.  
  
En ese momento se abrió una ventana y Samantha apareció con una toalla envuelta en la cabeza.  
  
- Todas estamos bien – dijo al ver el balde con pintura - A menos que Christine Potter sepa algo que nosotras no sabemos – añadió y la señora miró con desconfianza a las niñas  
  
La inspectora apartó definitivamente a Chris y entró. Al abrir la puerta, el balde de pintura le cayó a la señora de inspección y todas las bromas resultaron ser para ella y para su ayudante en el campamento. Su reacción fue inmediata y lo único que se inmutó a decir fue:  
  
- ¡Christine Potter y Samantha Granger, fue demasiado y esto fue bastante lejos! ¡Recojan sus cosas y se van inmediatamente a la cabaña de castigo y convivencia! ¡Ahora!  
  
***Ya que recibí igual de cantidad de reviews que mi otro fict, con la única diferencia de que este lleva un capítulo y el otro 17, voy a hacer algo que nunca hago, responder reviews:  
  
Arabella Granger Potter: ¡Gracias! ¡Lo trato hacer lo más pegado a la historia posible! Espero no decepcionarte y que te guste tanto como la película.  
  
Khye: Pues... ¡Acá tienes la continuación! ¡Disfrútala!  
  
SaraMeliss: ¡Acá lo tienes! ¿Se te acabo la curiosidad? Jajaja  
  
Kari Granger de Potter: ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡La película también es una de mis favoritas!  
  
Jessy: Grax por tu review.  
  
Dan_07: ¿Buena redacción? ¡Ja! ¡Ni siquiera tengo más de 12 en literatura! ¡Jajajaja! Gracias igual. La pareja ya estaba predestinada, no la tuve que escoger, para mí no existe otra que no sea H/H. xD. ¿Me puedes poner la dirección directa para leer tu fict?  
  
Onag Radcliffe: Mira tu, ¿una gemela? Me parece mostro tener una. Tendré en cuenta tu ayuda, ¡grax! Si quieres me puedes agregar a mi messenger.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, para mí está pegadísimo a la historia, no igual, porque mucha memoria no tengo, pero lo he hecho lo más apegado posible. Dejen Reviews con sus opiniones y/o sugerencias. Si pueden lean "Un gran Paso". Gracias por todo y sorry por la demora. Gracias a Rasta, ¡No se que hubiera hecho si no me hubieras ayudado! Jajajaja, besos bye!*** 


	3. Cambios de Planes

Autor: H&H  
  
Colaboración y Revisión: Rasta  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Las dos chicas se miraron con furia por un instante, nunca se les pasó por la mente que eso les podría pasa, su peor desgracia. Samantha se quedó pensando un momento y su gemela se fue con pesadez hacia su cabaña para empacar sus cosas para la mudanza.   
  
- ¡La espero acá en 10 minutos! ¡Sólo 10! - ordenó la jefa  
  
Las dos se despidieron de sus amigas con mucha tristeza por no poder seguir compartiendo con ellas. Christine con cara de molesta y resentida, llegó muy puntal, pero Samantha con la misma expresión ya estaba afuera lista.  
  
- Bien, síganme  
  
Con gran pesadez siguieron a la señora de inspección. Al cabo de poco tiempo, una eternidad para ellas, llegaron a una cabaña, no diferente a las demás, muy alejada de las otras y sólo con dos camas. Al llegar, las dos se miraron con furia e ingresaron a lo que sería su hogar por el tiempo restante del campamento de verano.  
  
Estuvieron un tiempo desempacando en silencio y muy sumidas en sus pensamientos. Las dos camas estaban muy separadas una de la otra y eso las ayuda mucho, aún se miraban con recelo.   
  
Christine se cogió la cama cerca de la ventana de la cabaña y Samantha la que estaba cerca de la puerta. Mientras la primera ordenaba sus fotos y le daba un poco de ambiente al lugar, la otra ordenaba su ropa.   
  
De repente comenzó a correr un viento poco común en esta estación y las fotos y cosas que Christine estaba poniendo en su pared y su corcho se volaron. Samantha al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido decidió dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y ayudar a levantar los papeles, fotos y recuerdos que a Christine se le habían caído.   
  
- Gracias - pronunció ligeramente la chica Potter  
  
- De nada - respondió Samantha y se quedó con una foto en la mano - ¿Esta es tu casa?  
  
- Así es. Linda, ¿no?  
  
- Sí, es enorme. La mía es más chica pero más elegante. No quiero decir que tu casa sea 'corriente', pero la mía es más bonita   
  
- se hizo un silencio incómodo - ¿Con quienes vives?  
  
- Mi papá, mi niñera y mi perro. ¿Tú?  
  
- Mi mamá, mi mayordomo y mi abuelo. ¿En qué trabaja tu papá?  
  
- Verás…es Jugador profesional de Quidditch, Jefe de Aurores y candidato como Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra. ¿Tu mamá?  
  
- Escritora famosa en Francia. ¿La tuya?  
  
- Nunca la conocí. ¿Y tu papá que es?   
  
- Yo tampoco conocí a mi papá. Sólo tengo una foto de él partida por la mitad  
  
- Yo también tengo una de mi mamá partida, espérame que la traigo  
  
- Esta bien, yo también  
  
Las dos chicas se dirigieron hacia donde estaba su respectiva foto. Christine fue junto a la ventana y Samantha al cajón donde había guardado sus pertenencias. Las dos chicas se acercaron temerosas y mostraron sus fotos. Enorme fue el asombro cuando las fotos partidas por la mitad encajaban perfectamente una con la otra.  
  
La foto mostraba a dos personas besándose en una fiesta. La mujer, de un espeso pelo castaño, tenia una túnica de gala algo llamativa y el chico, de pelo negro muy revuelto, un smooking muggle.  
  
- Ese es mi papá - dijo anonadada Christine al ver la foto que Samantha traía.  
  
- Y esa mi mamá - dijo Samantha aún más perpleja que su hermana  
  
- ¿Entonces…? Es verdad - pronunció Christine - No puede ser que tú y yo seamos gemelas. ¿Cómo? Tiene que haber una confusión.  
  
- ¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije! No me quisiste creer. Nuestro parecido es excesivo.  
  
- ¿Cómo diablos…? - se interrogó y luego comentó - Tengo esta cadenita desde chiquita - le mostró   
  
- Yo también, sólo que en vez de tener una C, tiene una S  
  
La dos se quedaron pensativas durante unos segundos. Ninguna sabía que decir. Trataban de asimilar la situación con la mayor comprensión posible, pero ninguna podía tomarlo tan en serio tan rápido.  
  
- ¡Tengo una idea! - propuso Chris - Yo quiero conocer a mi mamá y tu quieres conocer a papá, ¿no? - Samantha asintió - Bueno ahora que volvamos cambiémonos de lugar. Yo me voy a Francia con ella y tu te quedas en Inglaterra. ¿Qué te parece?  
  
- Increíble. Yo te enseñaré todo acerca de ella y de mí y tu acerca de ti y de papá.   
  
- Trato echo.  
  
La dos se miraron expectantes y Samantha accedió a comenzar. Lo primero que hizo fue sacar los recuerdos que había traído de Francia, como fotos, accesorios, ropa e hizo un plano de su casa.  
  
- Muy bien - comenzó - Éste de acá es el abuelo. Yo le digo abuelo, nada mas. Es papá de mi mamá obviamente y siempre está en el escritorio leyendo su periódico. Es miembro del gobierno francés y no le hables de política ni actualidad porque no sales de ahí hasta el día siguiente. Si necesitas dinero, siempre te lo va a dar. Luis - dijo mostrándole otra foto - es nuestro mayordomo…  
  
- ¿Tenemos mayordomo? - interrumpió Chris  
  
- Así es - continuó - Siempre le puedes confiar lo que quieras y siempre te va a cubrir con mamá. Es muy gentil y te tengo que enseñar un saludo que tengo con él. Por último, mamá - suspiró - es muy difícil a veces, es especial en su forma de ser. Es muy recta y perfeccionista. Le encanta leer, siempre la vas a encontrar con un libro en la mano o con unas hojas donde escribe sus apuntes y luego los pasa a la computadora. Eso sí, es muy generosa y buenísima gente, le puedes contar lo que quieras, pero con cuidado. No le gusta que le mientan y todo el día está escribiendo. Desde que tengo uso de razón, no ha salido con ningún hombre.  
  
- Linda mamá tenemos, jajajaja  
  
- La mejor, créeme. Bueno cuéntame sobre la otra mitad de la familia  
  
- Bueno, tenemos una familia demasiado divertida - comenzó Chris - Mi papá es muy bueno, le fascina el Quidditch. Trabaja en el departamento de aurores, pero casi siempre se está ocupando de detener los planes de Voldemort - Samantha dio un pequeño respingo-. De vez en cuando tengo miedo de que le pase algo. Ya sabes que siempre esta metiéndose en problemas. Es travieso, pero muy responsable, desde que tengo uso de razón a salido con bastantes chicas, pero con ninguna se ha casado - Samantha respiró aliviada - Ahora está con una chica odiosa que se llama Cho Chang. Es un poco despistado y puedes tener absoluta confianza en él. Luego está Amalia, ella - le enseñó una foto - es la niñera. Es muy dulce y buenísima gente y a decir verdad me conoce más que mi papá. Ali es nuestro perro, no es ofensivo, tenlo por seguro. Las amistades de mi papá son el tío Ron, que es como un hermano…  
  
- ¿Ron? ¿Ronald Weasley? - preguntó Samantha  
  
- Si, ¿Lo conoces? - respondió asombrada  
  
- Mi mamá y él eran mejores amigos en el colegio. Supongo que lo eran los tres  
  
- ¿Papá, mamá y Ron?  
  
- Exacto  
  
- Nunca se lo he preguntado - pensó unos segundos y continuó - Bueno, su hijo Blas es mi compañero de escuela y también se ve bastante con la familia de él. Con los gemelos que tienen una tienda de bromas y siempre prueban las nuevas en mi papá, Ginny que es la menor, y los otros que son como 5 más. Ahora pasemos a la casa - le mostró un plano   
  
- Llegas y está el garaje, subes por la puerta de atrás y vas a ver la sala, el comedor, la terraza, el patio con la piscina y la cocina. Por el living está esta escalera que te va a llevar a los dormitorios. Regresando al living, por la cocina, hay una escalera que te lleva al almacén de mi papá, el sótano, nunca entres ahí si no quieres terminar castigada - luego de muchas horas, Samantha se memorizó la casa de su papá - Ahora que ya te memorizaste eso, por obligación, te tengo que decir que siempre tendrás que usar esta pulserita, cuando estés en mucho peligro presionas el broche con mucha fuerza concentrándote en papá y el se aparecerá en dos segundos donde tu estés. Es por seguridad, creo que estando con mamá no tendré ningún problema, porque a mi parecer Voldemort no está al tanto que tengo una gemela, así que no correré peligro. No esta en la peli, pero podría haber en el futuro un ataque de Voldemort y que la chica no tenga la pulserita puesta por boluda o algo asi. Después lo vemos  
  
- ¿Algo más?   
  
- Creo que no, es suficiente por hoy  
  
- Bueno entonces te toca conocer mi casa. Empecemos. Llegas y entrando por la puerta principal, ves el recibo y hay una escalera gigante que te lleva al segundo piso, donde está el dormitorio de mi mamá, el mío y el de mi abuelo. En la planta baja, está la sala, comedor, cocina y el escritorio del abuelo. Afuera hay un jardincito pequeño y el área de servicio. Te dije que era chica - dijo mientras veía la expresión de su hermana - pero es elegante - añadió.   
  
Los días pasaron y se iban perfeccionando cada vez más. Una le enseño a la otra ser como la otra. Se enseñaron gustos, costumbres, formas de saludar, de comer, detalles de cada una y los aprendieron perfectamente.   
  
- Mira cuando veas a Luis, lo tienes que saludar así - le enseñó el saludó tradicional que tenía con su mayordomo - ¿Captas?   
  
- Algo, enséñame paso por paso  
  
- De acuerdo - se pasaron toda la tarde practicando.   
  
Una noche conversando entre ellas, se dieron cuenta que eran 'parecidas' pero no iguales. Christine se fijó en que Samantha no tenía agujeros para los aretes y se lo comentó, pero Samantha se negó rotundamente, hasta que se dio cuenta que conocer a su papá era lo que más quería. Sólo bajo esa circunstancia accedió.  
  
- ¿Qué crees que pensará papá si vengo al campamento con agujeros en las orejas y regreso sin ellos? No te preocupes, yo hice esto con mis amigas el año pasado, ¿ves? - le mostró su segundo agujero - No te va a doler nada - Samantha tragó saliva. Christine dio sus últimas indicaciones mientras calentaba la aguja - Bien, cuando te diga, quitas el hielo y te pones la manzana, ¿entendido? - Samantha afirmó - ¡Ahora! - Samantha hizo las cosas tal cual le había indicado su gemela   
  
- ¡AUUUUU! - un agudo y fuerte grito asustó a las palomas de un árbol vecino, pero habían logrado su objetivo; tenía agujeros en las orejas.  
  
A medida que pasaba el tiempo, las diferencias de personalidad iban desapareciendo. Tanto en físico como en forma de actuar. Cada día repasaban lo aprendido y en la noche conversaban sobre anécdotas y cosas importantes. Se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.   
  
Un día mientras conversaban después del almuerzo, Christine se percató que faltaba otro gran detalle; el pelo de Samantha. Resignada y dándole la razón otra vez a su gemela, se lo tuvo que cortar. Christine cogió unas tijeras que estaban en su cajón, se midió hasta donde ella tenía el pelo estirándolo e hizo lo mismo con su gemela, sólo que a ella le cortó hasta aquella medida, para así quedar idénticas.   
  
El resto de verano lo pasaron juntas, recuperando el tiempo que habían perdido. Se terminaron de perfeccionar, y quedaron listas. Al fin llegó el día en que se tuvieron que decir adiós.  
  
- Adiós, no vemos cuando esto explote - dijo Christine entre sollozos - Dale a mi papá un abrazo de mi parte y cuídalo mucho, es muy infantil aún.  
  
- Dale otro a mi mamá. Te voy a extrañar muchísimo.   
  
- Yo también - se dieron un fuerte abrazo  
  
- Samantha Granger, ya vinieron por ti - dijo la encargada del lugar  
  
- Ya voy - agarró sus cosas y subió a la limusina que le esperaba.   
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Hola!! ¿como estan? Espero que todo bien... Como verán me he demorado demasiado en hacer este cap, pero estoy con muchas cosas en el cole y bueno, Rasta tambièn se demoró en revisarlo. Yo lo tenía listo desde el domingo. Dejemos de echar culpas. Espero que les guste muchísimo y en verdad si esta un poco ido, sorry. Espero todo tipo de opiniones. Besos, chau!  
  
¡¡¡¡Gracias Rastaaa!!!!   
  
Contestación de Reviews:  
  
(Gracias a todos por dejar uno)!  
  
SaraMeliss: Hola! Que bueno que te deje con la curiosidad, jejeje! Faltan dos capitulos para q aparezca Cho. Ojala te guste este cap y sorry por demorarme tanto! chau, besos.  
  
Dan_07: Hola! Bueno esto lo empece porque tenìa serios problemas en redacciòn e imaginación! Gracias y sigue leyendo. Besos, chauu.  
  
Arabella-G-Potter-Black: Hola! aca tienes la actualización, espero que la disfrutes. Besos, chau  
  
Kari Granger de Potter: Hola! La verdad estoy bloqueada un poco, porque tengo una mazamorra en la cabeza. Tengo demasiadas cosas, pero siempre hay tiempo para todo. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Enjoy it! besos, chau  
  
Anglik Djilah: Hola! mmm supongo que eres de perú. Espero que te guste esta continuación. Besos, chauu  
  
S. Lily Potter: Hola! como estas? Sigue leyendo, que muy pronto llega el encuentro! Gracias, besos, chauu  
  
Aiosami: Hola! como estas? Que bueno que te guste mi fict! Yo si me imagino a Harry, super tierno con sus hijos, recontra lindo y dulce y más si tiene a Herms a su lado. Sigue leyendo! Besos, chauu 


	4. Cambio de Hogares

Capítulo 4: Cambio de Hogares  
  
Autor: H&H  
  
Colaboración y Revisión: Rasta  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Christine, al llegar al aeropuerto de Liverpool, siguió todos los procesos necesarios para embarcarse y con el pasaporte no tuvo ningún problema. El vuelo número 525, destino a Francia salió a la hora programada sin retraso alguno. En el tiempo determinado, aterrizó en el aeropuerto Orly de Paris. Al bajar del avión puso sus cosas en orden, recogió su maleta y salió al aeropuerto en sí. Según indicaciones de Samantha, Luis la estaría esperando para regresar juntos a casa. Como desconocía el aeropuerto tenía mucho miedo de no poder encontrarlo, y a la vez estaba ansiosa por conocerlo. Se paró en un banquito de por ahí y buscó por todos lados. Un hombre comenzó a agitar la mano desesperado y muy emocionado con un ramo de flores en la mano. Christine lo reconoció, era Luis. Al instante sintió un vacío en el estómago, algo de nervios y emoción. Luis se le abalanzó y la abrazó muy fuerte, sin antes darle el ramo. Seguidamente, se separó y ella lo entendió perfectamente; el saludo. Sin dudarlo un segundo procedió y le salió tan bien, que pareciese como si no hubiera habido verano. Luis notó el corte de pelo y los agujeros en las orejas, se lo mencionó y le dijo que le quedaba estupendo. En seguida tomó el equipaje de la niña y salieron del aeropuerto rumbo a su casa.  
  
Se embarcaron en un taxi no muy amplio y Christine miraba emocionada la ciudad, puesto que no la conocía. Todo era nuevo y emocionante, sin duda, Francia era un lugar muy bonito y su mamá no se había equivocado en elegirlo. El taxi se detuvo frente a un barrio muy tranquilo y una casa muy bonita. "Es esta, la número 7", se dijo Chris  
  
- Llegamos – mencionó Luis  
  
- ¿Perdón? – dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos  
  
- Ya llegamos a casa  
  
- Ah, ya veo – salió del compartimiento del auto ayudada por Luis.  
  
Al llegar al pórtico, nuevamente la invadió la sensación de nerviosismo y emoción. Muchas preguntas invadían su cabeza. ¿Su mamá se creería que era Samantha? ¿Se daría cuenta que era Christine? Cuando se enterara, ¿La querría igual que como si fuera Samantha? Todos estos pensamientos terminaron cuando se abrió la puerta de la casa y dejó ver una casa muy bien cuidada, ordenada, lujosa, grande y tal cual la había descrito su gemela. Venía la segunda prueba: No equivocarse con los lugares de la casa, o comenzarían a sospechar.  
  
Entro en la casa y el mayordomo condujo su equipaje a su cuarto. Comenzó a caminar asombrada por la casa, llegó a la sala donde había un cartel que decía: Bienvenida Samantha, pero no había nadie allí, así que siguió caminando hasta que llegó a lo que, según ella, debía ser el escritorio de su abuelo  
  
- ¿Abuelo? Estoy en casa – saludó temerosa  
  
- ¿Esa es mi pequeña? – pregunto con una voz algo apagada pero cargada de gran alegría  
  
- Si, he vuelto  
  
- Bienvenida a casa - le dijo él a la vez que la estrechaba fuertemente contra si mismo.  
  
- ¡Samantha! – se escuchó la voz de una mujer bajando a toda prisa las escaleras. Christine salió a paso ligero hacia donde provenía la voz. Al verla, le pareció más linda de lo que Samantha la había descrito  
  
- ¿Madre? – preguntó muy sorprendida  
  
- ¡Has vuelto! – la abrazó  
  
- No puedo creer que seas tu  
  
- Yo tampoco - le besó la frente dulcemente - ¿Tu cabello? ¿Quien te lo dejo así?  
  
- Una chica del campamento... ¿No te gusta?  
  
- Se te ve estupendo. También te has perforado las orejas. ¿Eso es todo? ¿No hay mas sorpresas? – preguntó asombrada - ¡Oh! ¿Qué sucede?  
  
- Sólo te extrañe mucho durante este tiempo - no pudo contener la emoción y se echó a sus brazos llorando.  
  
- A mi me pareció una eternidad. Ven, subamos a mi dormitorio para que me cuentes que tal tu campamento – dijo tomándola de la mano.  
  
Ambas se sentaron en la cama y se pusieron a conversar de todo un poco. Christine le contó mucho sobre el campamento y su mamá sobre trabajo y sus amistades. Luis, quien había estado desempacando la maleta de la niña, entró preguntando por un singular peluche. Christine se sorprendió mucho, sin duda era Copito. Mintió que era de una amiga y Luis lo quería botar, pero Christine reaccionó al instante y quedó en que se lo enviaría a su "amiga" por correo. Unos momentos después que Luis se hubiera ido, sonó el móvil de Hermione y le avisaron que había habido un problema en la editorial con uno de sus próximos libros y tenía que ir a revisarlo. Ella muy apenada se lo comentó a Christine y le propuso ir con ella, a lo que Chris aceptó gustosamente.  
  
Las dos salieron de casa muy contentas, tomaron un taxi y fueron al centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraban la mayoría de editoriales. Entraron en un edificio muy grande y viejo, que a la vista de los muggles era un lugar deshabitado y a punto de demoler, pero el Ministerio se las había ingeniado para poner hechizos recordatorios. Este edificio al entrar en el y decir la clave, contaba con muchos pisos y muchas personas yendo de acá para allá. Caminaron por un largo pasillo, hasta que encontraron un ascensor vacío. Entraron en él y Hermione marcó el número 18. Christine veía muy sorprendida todo. Salieron del ascensor, caminaron un largo pasillo, doblaron a la derecha dos veces y se encontraron con una sala que decía: DEPARTAMENTO DE REDACCIÓN Y TRADUCCIÓN.  
  
- Buenos días Señora Granger, veo que trae consigo a Samantha – saludó cordialmente un señor bajito y rechoncho.  
  
- Buenos Días Alfred. ¿Cuál era la urgencia?  
  
El señor le explicó la urgencia, que no era tan urgencia. Era la encuadernación de su último libro, la portada y contraportada y la traducción al idioma germano. Al instante Hermione encontró la solución y le dio algunas pautas. Chris veía asombrada todo a su alrededor y se quedaba sorprendida de lo eficaz e inteligente que era su mamá. Al cabo de unos minutos, el señor le comenzó a mostrar posibles diseños para la portada.  
  
- ¿Cuál te gusta más Samantha? – preguntó su mamá  
  
- Me parece que este no se vería nada mal – comentó al ver un dibujo de un duende poseyendo una varita, algo abstracto – Pero este tampoco – ahora era un dibujo muy desordenado de varias criaturas mágicas en una situación violenta y como idea principal un mago- En fin, ¿Cuál te gusta a ti mamá? - le sonaba algo raro decir aquella palabra.  
  
- Verás, no me convencen mucho, pero creo que la segunda. Viendo que ya está solucionado, podemos irnos. Pasearon por el centro de la ciudad y pasaron por una tienda de novias...  
  
- ¿No te piensas casar algún día de nuevo? – preguntó Chris con más de una intención, pero sobre todo para averiguar lo que le prometió a su hermana. ¿No te hace pensar en la palabra p? – dijo con una sonrisa triunfal al ver a su mamá nerviosa - ¿P?  
  
- Mi papa – esta vez arrastró las palabras con un tono de obviedad.  
  
- ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad en eso ahora?  
  
- Porque nunca me hablas de él y no puedes culparme por querer saber y tampoco puedes evadir el tema por siempre. Por lo menos dime como era – dijo con otra gran sonrisa.  
  
- Bueno tu padre era adorable – hizo una pausa - Lo conocí en el colegio, éramos compañeros de curso, junto con Ronald Weasley. El trío inseparable. – comenzó a llover muy fuerte, a lo que Hermione dio la conversación por finalizada. Tomaron un taxi y se fueron a su casa.  
  
Mientras esto pasaba en Francia, una chica en Londres, bajaba de un avión procedente de Liverpool. Con su look hippie no pudo despistar a su papá quien la esperaba ansioso e inquietante en la pista. Un hoster le entregó su maleta y sintió una sensación de nervios y ansiedad, como la que había experimentado su gemela. Se fue directo donde estaba su padre, lo abrazó fuertemente. Él correspondió el abrazo, cogió su maleta en un brazo y en la mano la escoba de la niña. Los dos se subieron al auto que los aguardaba afuera. Salieron a la ruta que los llevaría a casa.  
  
- ¿Qué no piensas poner música? – preguntó Harry  
  
- Bueno – puso en una estación de música tranquila, a lo que Harry la miró extrañado.  
  
- A propósito, gracias por las cartas que no recibí  
  
- Oh, papá, quise escribirte pero estuvimos muy ocupadas  
  
- ¿Quienes?  
  
- Una chica q conocí, nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, ella es adorable  
  
- ¿Adorable? ¿Desde cuando eres tan propia? – dijo entre risas  
  
- Bueno, es importante culturizarse un poco, ¿no papá?  
  
- ¿Por qué me llamas papá cada vez que te digo algo? ¿Lo extrañaste?  
  
- Si, es eso – dijo para salir del apuro  
  
Ya estaban llegando a los terrenos de Harry cuando, de repente, se vio a lo lejos la casa. Los ojos de Chris parecían brillar, y temblaba de emoción.  
  
Al parecer, Harry lo notó y le dijo:  
  
- ¡Creo que vuelves a ser la Chris de antes!  
  
Llegaron a la casa y Harry cuadró la camioneta en el estacionamiento. Se apresuraron en bajar y salió la niñera a recibirla. Ali ladraba desde un balcón en forma de saludo.  
  
- ¡Hola Chris! ¿Cómo estás? – saludó muy animada Amalia - ¡Cuánto has crecido! No dejes que el loco de tu papá te mande a un campamento nuevamente. Ha sido una eternidad. Te hice tu comida preferida – calló un momento - ¿Por qué tan callada?  
  
- No, por nada, solo los extrañe mucho. Estoy un poco cansada. Eso es todo  
  
- Ven entremos – se dirigieron a una terraza - Estas muy cambiada, no tienes apetito y ni hablas  
  
- ¿Tu crees? Soy la misma de antes. Hola Ali – trató de acariciar al perro que sólo ladraba como si se tratara de un desconocido. Amalia la miró extrañada – Es por el olor al campamento. Por eso no me reconoce.  
  
Luego ellas se fueron a su cuarto, para arreglar sus cosas. Mientras Amalia ordenaba algunos calcetines, Chris se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana y echó una mirada hacia la piscina. Divisó a una chica alta y morena, bastante delgada y con un mentón algo prominente. La primera impresión que tuvo, por alguna razón, fue que se trataba de una persona envidiosa. Le preguntó a Amalia sobre la mujer.  
  
- Oh, es la nueva novia de tu padre- respondió esta- para serte franca, no me cae muy bien.  
  
Chris volvió a sacar la cabeza y vio que Harry había salido, llevando una gran botella de vino. Adivinando que pronto se besarían, apartó la mirada.  
  
Cuando ordenó todo, se fue a la piscina donde se encontraba Cho y Harry se la presentó oficialmente como su novia. Esto le cayó bomba a la niña, y en el momento en que él las dejó solas, le inventó cosas como que no era la primera y que siempre hacía lo mismo con todas las chicas. En la noche, llamó muy alarmada a su gemela para contarle la situación.  
  
- Hola, con Samantha, ¿por favor?  
  
- ¿Samantha? – mencionó Luis muy confundido  
  
- ¿Si? – contestó una niña saliendo de la cocina  
  
- Oh, Samantha es para ti. Que raro, juraría que eres tu.  
  
- ¿Alo? – contestó metiéndose en el armario  
  
- ¡Hola, Chris! Hay problemas por acá. Papá esta de novio con Cho Chang. Es una mujer antipatiquísima, ambiciosa. Tenemos que apresurar el encuentro.  
  
- Oh, lo siento Sam, pero yo quiero estar más tiempo con mi mamá.  
  
- Pero Chris, es realmente urgente, sino no te llamaría  
  
- Eh... - cogió una envoltura e hizo como interferencia - ¿Alo? ¿Alo? ¿Samantha? – cortó con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
- Que apoyo obtengo de mi hermana- murmuró para sí misma.  
  
Al salir del armario se encontró con tres personas fuera de él, preguntando el por que de esa actitud. Muy rápidamente inventó otra mentira y excusa, diciendo que era una vieja tradición y así pudo ir a su cuarto.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, en Londres, una chica estaba sentada en la mesa, sin mucho apetito. Amalia, su niñera se preocupó mucho por ello y sobre todo porque había escuchado la llamada a mitad de la noche. Luego de un apretón por parte de la niñera, Samantha pudo salir del comedor y se fue a la terraza, donde su papá escribía una lechuza para alguien del ministerio y se alistaba para su habitual entrenamiento con los Chudley Cannons.  
  
- Chris, te estaba buscando. Quiero hablar contigo – dejó de escribir en el pergamino  
  
- Yo también quiero hablar contigo  
  
- Bueno, tu primero – la miró fijo  
  
- Quiero hablar sobre mamá  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que exactamente quieres saber? – preguntó un poco confuso  
  
- Hola Harry – interrumpió Cho  
  
- Hola, Cho. Justo estaba hablando con Chris  
  
- Quería saber si en la tarde salimos.  
  
- No te enojes, pero la tarde la iba a pasar con Chris, hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con ella – Cho se fue enfadada, pero simulando estar de acuerdo muy amablemente.  
  
En la tarde, Harry le propuso ir a jugar un poco de Quidditch en los terrenos de la casa, a lo que ella aceptó gustosamente, puesto que le encantaba jugar eso. Después de un juego muy duro, ya que ella no era buscadora, sino guardiana, se pararon un momento para contemplar el paisaje y que Harry le dijera lo que quería decirle.  
  
- ¿Lista para el campamento de verano?  
  
- ¿Qué campamento?  
  
- Al que vamos cada verano antes del inicio de clases.  
  
- Cierto, ese campamento. Si, estoy lista.  
  
- Hija, ¿qué piensas de Cho? – lanzó la pregunta sin rodeos  
  
- Es agradable, pero extraña – mintió  
  
- Aunque tu no lo creas...  
  
- ¡Atrápame! – gritó y salió volando dejando a su papá con la palabra en la boca  
  
Llegó a la sala con mucha pesadez y reclamando muy alto que era mucho para una niña de 11 años hacer lo que estaba haciendo. De pronto una voz salió de atrás del sillón. Era Amalia quien le preguntó porque ese cambio repentino de apetito, que Ali ya no la reconocía, ahora era limpia y ordenada y hablaba con mucha propiedad. Sam alegó que había cambiado un poco, pero no convenció a Amalia y al final terminó diciéndole su identidad, era Samantha Granger. La niñera se emocionó mucho y le quedó mirando.  
  
- ¿Por qué me abandonaste así? – Harry aparecía en el momento y muy molesto. Felizmente no escuchó lo anterior. Notó la expresión de la cara de la niñera – ¿Por qué la miras de esa forma? – le preguntó  
  
- La veo igual que como llego a esta casa. Tan hermosa y ahora esta tan grande. Te voy a preparar algo especial - se marchó muy emocionada.  
  
- Chris te tengo que decir algo – comenzó Harry  
  
- Bien, suéltalo  
  
Harry le mencionó sobre su boda con Cho y que sería parte de la familia. Al principio se lo tomó como una broma, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no lo era, comenzó a hablar en francés muy fuerte, lo que sorprendió a Harry. Luego declaró que arruinaría a la familia si tomara esa decisión. Mas tarde, Harry le comunicó a Cho su conversación con su hija y la reacción que había tenido. Ella se ofreció a hablar nuevamente con la niña, alegando que eran cosas de mujeres. La encontró en un columpio por los jardines de la casa.  
  
- Te cayó en el hígado, ¿no? – dijo acercándose con cautela  
  
- Así es. No me gusta mucho la idea  
  
- Escucha mocosa – comenzó con desprecio - Tu padre es el hombre que siempre soñé. Entiende, ya no eres la única mujer en su vida.  
  
- O sea que el dinero y la fama, ¿Nada que ver? – preguntó desafiante  
  
- Me casaré en dos semanas y no puedes hacer nada al respecto.  
  
- Claro... – dijo con voz, sonrisa y mirada desafiante.  
  
En Francia, durante el almuerzo, llegó un fax muy extraño. Era un perro con un 911. Luis lo recibió y se fue a la mesa a servir la cena. Christine quien estaba probando el vino que su mamá le había invitado y haciendo críticas sobre este, al ver el fax, lo comprendió al instante y se retiró de la mesa, disculpándose que quería tomar aire fresco. Al salir de la casa, se fue muy rápido al primer teléfono que tenía cerca. Felizmente estaba en un parque.  
  
- ¿Hola?  
  
- ¡Al fin llamas! Las cosas se están poniendo cada vez peor. Se van a casar en dos semanas, tienes que decírselo ya, o sino todo se va a arruinar.  
  
- Oh, esta bien – dijo muy triste – Ahora en la noche voy al teatro con mi mamá y mañana por la mañana le lanzó la bomba.  
  
- OK. Que no pase de mañana. Voy a hacer un plan y te llamo más tarde  
  
- Adiós  
  
Al salir de la cabina, para su sorpresa, estaba su abuelo. Al comienzo le trató de mentir, pero al ver que era en vano mentirle al abuelo, decidió que podía confiar en él. Así caminando por el parque y al paso que iba, Chris le contó toda la historia. El abuelo prometió ayudarlas en lo que necesiten.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Christine se sentía muy nerviosa de decírselo. Entró al cuarto, donde Hermione estaba hablando por teléfono sobre uno de sus libros, empujada por su abuelo y se sentó en la cama, esperando que su mamá terminase  
  
- Oh! Debo terminar este capítulo y almorzaremos, para luego salir de compras  
  
- No puedo, debo salir del país, para encontrarme con una amiga – dijo preocupada  
  
- ¿Y donde exactamente? – preguntó entre risas  
  
- En Londres con su padre, Harry Potter – se escondió en la cama. De repente, pareció que Hermione se dio cuenta de todo.  
  
- Oh, tu no eres Samantha – musitó en voz baja asombrada y mirando al abuelo – Eres Christine – terminó destapando a la niña.  
  
¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Acá les dejo otro capítulo y espero que les guste, no pude poner como final el encuentro, porque se me hizo muy largo. Espero que de igual manera les guste y dejen reviews para saber su opinión. Gracias a Rasta por la revisión. Gracias a ustedes por leerlo, besos, ¡chao!  
  
PD: Un Gran Paso no lo puedo continuar aun, por serios problemas con la computadora.  
  
Contestación de Reviews: (Gracias a los que dejaron)  
  
Arabella-G-Potter-Black: ¡Hola! Que bueno que te guste mi fict y perdón si me demoro mucho en actualizar, pero como comprenderás tengo 16 años y muchas responsabilidades a mi alrededor. Felizmente dentro de poco me libero de algunas y voy a tener un poquito mas de tiempo. A parte ya tengo las cosas más organizadas que antes y como lamentablemente no me puedo ocupar de mi otro fict por el momento, me voy a dedicar enteramente a este. Sin nada más que decir, espero que te guste este capítulo y acá tienes la actualización.  
  
JeSsY WeAsLeY: ¡Hola! Gracias por eso de que está mejor que la película. Dicen por ahí que es mejor leer un libro que ver una película. Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito y espero que te guste este capítulo, por fin actualice.  
  
AzazelBlack: ¡Hola! Que bueno que te gusto mi fict. Sobre el nombre de la película no sabría decirte, tiene mucho sentido el título que me nombras. Por si las dudas el título en inglés, el original, es: The Parent Trap. En Perú se estrenó como Juego de Gemelas y así lo alquilan y venden en las videotecas. Gracia por leerlo y ojalá te guste este capítulo.  
  
Marie Ann: ¡Hola! Gracias por leerlo y en verdad la trama y lo que le pongo a esta historia llene tus expectativas. Acá tienes la continuación, ojalá te guste  
  
S. Lily Potter: ¡Hola! Sin duda Harry como papá se va a ver demasiado, bueno sólo en nuestra imaginación, porque Rowling sólo escribirá hasta el libro 7. Perdón si te prometí el reencuentro para este capítulo, pero me quedó muy largo y preferí dejarlo para el siguiente.  
  
Kari Granger de Potter: ¡Hola! Como verás, ya salí un poco de ese bloqueo que tenía y sin duda era porque tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Bueno que yo sepa cuando te hacer un agujero en la oreja, siempre es con una manzana, porque sino el limón te ardería, ya que limón con sangre no se lleva muy bien. Actualicé lo más rápido que pude. 


	5. El Hotel

Capítulo 5: El Hotel  
  
Autor: H&H  
  
Colaboración y Revisión: Rasta  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
- Así es. Verás, en el campamento de este verano, nos encontramos y al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos, pero luego descubrimos que éramos gemelas y yo tenía muchas ganas de conocerte y a Samantha le pasaba lo mismo con papá. Así que decidimos cambiar de lugares para conocerlos – hizo una pausa - Lo lamento pero quería verte. Espero que algún día me puedas querer como Christine y no como Samantha – finalizó en un tono lúgubre y acercándose a su madre.  
  
- Yo siempre lo he hecho – le dio un beso tierno en la frente.  
  
- Supongo que van a cambiarnos otra vez – dijo en un suspiro y triste.  
  
- Vayamos a Londres y arreglamos esto.  
  
Mas tarde, todavía de mañana, cuando Hermione terminó de hacer sus cosas, entre ellas la corrección del capítulo pendiente, se comenzó a alistar, pues, según Christine, su papá ya estaba al tanto de todo y quería encontrarse con ellas lo más pronto posible. Claro, Christine había hablado a Londres, pero no precisamente con el Potter que su madre quería que hablase, más bien con Samantha. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa por el encuentro, no sabía que vestir, estaba mascando goma (chicle) con muchas ansias y tenía a Luis muy pendiente de lo que hacía. Encima de su cama, la maleta seguía aun vacía. Chris observaba desde fuera a su madre, pero decidió entrar para dar los últimos detalles.  
  
- ¿Hablaste con tu padre?  
  
- Si, esta ansioso por verte  
  
- Ansioso, ¿nervioso? ¿Como si tuviera ganas de verme?  
  
- Loco por verte – aseguro – nos esperan en el Waldorf Hotel de Londres – informó con una sonrisa triunfal y muy pícara - ¿Ya tienes todo listo?  
  
- Oh, no. Me falta mucho por empacar.  
  
- Ya veo. Voy a meter las últimas cosas - al irse Luis le mandó una mirada de reprobación.  
  
Hermione estaba muy nerviosa sin lugar a dudas y es por eso que al ver que Luis la apoyaba con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, le ofreció ir con ellas en calidad de amigo y no de mayordomo, a lo que él aceptó cordial y gustosamente.  
  
Llegó la hora de ir al aeropuerto. Los tres, madre, hija y mayordomo, se despidieron del abuelo y se embarcaron en un taxi. El vuelo fue muy cómodo para casi todos, puesto que Hermione se pasó un poco de tragos y estaba un poco picada cuando llegó al hotel en Londres, bajaron del taxi, ella obviamente ayudada por Luis, muy alegre y tensa a la vez, debido a los nervios. Entraron en el hall y se registraron. Mientras ellos hacían eso, Harry, Amalia, Ali y Samantha llegaban a otro salón, para encontrarse con Cho y sus papás.  
  
- Ahí están papá, espero que lo trates bien, porque es lo que siempre quisiste para tu hija, más unos millones de galeones – le recordó Cho a su padre – Y con toda su familia – mencionó esto con un tono despectivo en su voz.  
  
- Bienvenido sea junto con todos ellos – respondió entre dientes el Sr. Chang.  
  
- Buenos días Sr. y Sra. Chang – saludó amablemente Harry  
  
- Bueno papá, mamá, él es Harry Potter, su hija Christine, su ama de llaves Amalia y su perro Alí. Fue justo idea de Christine reunirnos hoy, para que les presente a su padre. ¿No es una niña adorable? Siempre pensando en su papá.  
  
- Oh, que agradable señorita – agregó el Sr. Chang -- Harry, ¿pasamos a ver lo del salón para la boda?  
  
- Claro, sígannos.  
  
En el hall se quedaron la niñera, la niña y el can. Al poco rato se decidieron por subir a la habitación que habían reservado y antes de subir al ascensor se encontraron todos, con excepción de Harry, Cho y Hermione, puesto que Ali reconoció a su ama desde muy lejos. Se saludaron con un fuerte abrazo y subieron todos juntos. Al poco tiempo, Harry y Cho, ya le habían mostrado a los padres de ella el hotel y los preparativos para la boda, y decidieron subir a su suite, mientras sus padres se iban a tomar un trago al bar. Hermione que ya había reservado su habitación, se dispuso a subir hacia ella y se embarcó en el ascensor. Antes de que se cerrara la puerta se encontró con la imagen de Harry, que al mirarla, se veía muy confuso y le extrañó su actitud. A la vez se le había paralizado el corazón y le había dado un vuelco el estómago, quedando hipnotizado por unos segundos mientras se cerraba. Ella saludó muy tímidamente con un gesto de su mano y una sonrisa tímida. Más no reconoció a la chica que estaba con él. Llegó al piso muy enfadada y decidió hablar con las chicas, quienes la miraban muy expectantes de sus palabras.  
  
- Debo decirles – empezó - que una de ustedes – señalando a las niñas - me dijo que su padre estaba ansioso por verme y el hombre no tiene ni idea que yo estoy acá – se recostó en un sillón – ¡se notaba muy confuso!  
  
- ¿Te lo encontraste? – preguntó Chris muy alegre  
  
- Si, se puso pálido. Pareciera como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un Petrificus Totalus.  
  
Al finalizar estás palabras hubo un encuentro entre Amalia y Luis, que todos ignoraron, pero fue muy significativo para los dos  
  
- ¿Alguna persona sabe algo que yo ignore? – continuó Hermione  
  
- Papa va a casarse – menciono Sam – La única manera de evitarlo es si te ve de nuevo – le informó en tono de súplica.  
  
- ¿Alguno de ustedes sabia algo? – refiriéndose al mayordomo y a la niñera. Hermione se comenzaba a enfadar.  
  
- Si, discúlpennos, es que es algo tan romántico – dijeron, después de intentar negarlo.  
  
- Harry Potter y yo no tenemos nada en común, él esta feliz con esa chica. Hagamos lo que tengamos que hacer y terminemos con esto. Voy a dar un paseo...  
  
Salió hacia el bar, tratando de buscar algo que la calmase, no necesariamente debía contener alcohol. Se sentó en uno de los bancos de la barra y pidió un café muy cargado. Mientras le servían el pedido, se sentó en el banco de al lado una chica que le era muy familiar, pero no llegaba a reconocerla.  
  
- ¿Mal día? – preguntó Cho notando el nerviosismo y la ansiedad de Hermione  
  
- Bastante mal.  
  
- Te ves muy estresada. Te recomiendo el Spa del hotel, es muy bueno.  
  
- Gracias – contestó después de beber unos sorbos de su bebida.  
  
- Debes de ser una mujer muy ocupada, supongo – inquirió Cho  
  
- Discúlpeme, no deseo ser mal educada, pero me debo ir – se tomó lo que quedaba en el recipiente - tengo algunos asuntos pendientes – firmó la boleta y Cho pudo distinguir una clara H y G, seguidas por cosas in entendibles.  
  
En otra área del hotel, por la piscina, estaba Harry con los papás de Cho viendo los últimos detalles de la boda. Los padres de la novia insistían con que la recepción se debía dar en ese lugar. En ese momento, Hermione bajaba las escaleras que llevaban a esa misma área, sintiéndose un poco mejor y más calmada, aunque las ansias habían aumentado, debido a la cafeína. Harry al verla sintió un vuelco en el estómago y mucha alegría dentro suyo. Se disculpó con los señores Chang y salió al encuentro de ella tratando no perderla de vista. Estaba como hipnotizado. Hermione que no había notado todavía lo que pasaba, caminó buscando un lugar donde pueda leer algo, ya que eso la relajaba al cien por ciento. Él seguía tratando de acercarse, pero fue en vano, pues, se armó un gran alboroto, a la hora que Harry chocó contra un camarero y su bandeja, se enredó con Ali, que estaba durmiendo plácidamente al borde de la piscina y cayó de espaldas al agua. Hermione al notar la causa del alboroto, se río muy frágilmente, acercándose hacía su ex – marido y sintiendo muchos sentimientos encontrados, que salían nuevamente. Al igual que él, sintió un gran nerviosismo por el encuentro después de 10 años. Al salir del agua estaba totalmente empapado y con muchas miradas clavadas en él.  
  
- Estas chorreando – dijo entre risas  
  
- Tienes información que deba saber, porque me sorprende que estés aquí, pero no luces sorprendida. No te he visto en 10 años – contestó torpemente  
  
- Yo te puedo explicar – mencionó Sam apareciendo  
  
- Chris, ¿sabes quien es? – preguntó, no cayendo aún en el juego  
  
- En realidad si, pero no soy Chris  
  
- En realidad yo soy Chris – apareció otra niña a su costado. Harry miró incrédulo  
  
- ¿Ambas están aquí? – dudó si era efecto de la caída  
  
- Creo que tu y mamá tienen ideas parecidas al mandarnos al campamento y ahí nos conocimos y nos hicimos muy buenas amigas.  
  
- Se hicieron pasar una por la otra – aclaró Hermione  
  
- Han sacado tu inteligencia, sin duda – esbozó una gran sonrisa  
  
- Yo quería conocer a mamá y ella a ti – continuó Chris - ¿Estas enojado?  
  
- No, obvio que no. Me alegra que estés acá – dijo refiriéndose a Sam - La ultima vez que te vi usabas pañales – abrió los brazos para que la chica se acercara.  
  
- He crecido y sin un padre – mencionó en doble sentido.  
  
- Yo estoy creciendo y soy la única chica que no tiene una mamá con quien pelear por sus arranques de adolescente – comentó adicionalmente Chris.  
  
- Estuviste en París todo este tiempo – al fin caía en el juego.  
  
- Si – se acercó y lo abrazó – Mamá es sorprendente, no se como la dejaste ir  
  
- ¿Qué les parece si nos dejan un segundo a solas para conversar? – solicitó Herms para salir del apuro. Sabía que ese comentario iba más allá.  
  
- Tienen todo el día - se fueron satisfechas  
  
- Es increíble, ellas dos juntas y tu aquí.  
  
Tomaron asiento en una de las camillas que estaba cerca. Inmediatamente, pidió algo con que curar la herida que Harry tenía en la ceja derecha.  
  
- No es nada – mencionó sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos.  
  
- A comparación de lo que has pasado, no es nada.  
  
- Tienes toda la razón – se hizo un silencio incómodo - ¿Cómo estás? Ni yo ni Ron hemos sabido de ti en todos estos años.  
  
- He estado bastante bien, mejor de lo que esperaba.  
  
- Vaya, no has cambiado nada en estos tiempos.  
  
- ¡Cielo, estabas acá! – interrumpió Cho. Miró a Hermione - ¿Cómo se conocieron?  
  
- Hola Cho – saludó Chris. La mujer miro hacia la personita que la saludaba a su derecha  
  
- ¿Cómo estas? – dijo Sam Al parecer habían estado espiando. Cho ahogo un grito.  
  
- Cielo – a Herm se le encogió el estómago - ¿Alguna vez te dije que Chris tiene una gemela?  
  
- A mi tampoco me lo dijo, no te sientas insignificante – comentó Chris con picardía - Ella es Samantha y ella nuestra madre. Hermione Granger – Cho ahogó otro grito  
  
- Con razón te veía cara conocida – dijo con cierto temor en la voz - ¿Que tal Hermione?  
  
- Muy bien, Cho.  
  
- ¿Ustedes dos se casaron?  
  
- Si, no te invitamos, porque te fuiste a estudiar a Australia. Pero todo Hogwarts estuvo presente – aclaró Harry - Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿no?  
  
- Si, muy pequeño.  
  
El resto de día estuvo muy tranquilo. Hermione por prudencia, dejo a Harry solo con su novia, mientras ella se iba a recostar unas horas, ya que estaba agotada. Más no las niñas, que perfeccionaron el plan que ya tenían y se lo informaron. Esta noche los esperaban en la recepción a las 20.30 horas, para ir a cenar juntos.  
  
¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Otro capítulo más. Espero que les haya gustado tanto o más que el anterior. Esta vez me costó un poco adaptarla, tuve problemas con eso del hotel, pero bueno, acá está. Para mí fue la mejor propuesta que me hice. Tengo los capítulos un poco avanzados, pero no garantizo una pronto actualización, ya que ya se vienen exámenes en el colegio. Espero que les guste y espero su opinión, sea buena o mala. Gracias a Rasta por revisarlo y a ustedes por leerlo. Besos, chao  
  
Contestación de Reviews: (Gracias a los que dejaron)  
  
Arabella-G-Potter-Black: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, acá tienes la actualización, esta vez me demore muy poco. Besos, chao  
  
Yo: ¡Hola! Lamento decepcionarte, pero tu muerte no pesará en mi conciencia. Debes entender que tengo miles de cosas que hacer y las historias las escribo dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo, en mis ratos libres. En algunas partes te vas a dar cuenta. Bueno, en este fict, no, porque tengo que seguir una historia, pero en UGP, si lo lees, darás cuenta de cómo me siento en ese momento. Eso no fue un lapso, no lo deje en un momento interesante que digamos y no paro hasta terminar esta historia. No soy de las personas que dejan las cosas a la mitad, así me lleve todo el tiempo del mundo hacerlo. Ojalá la computadora se componga rápido, me muero por seguir con UGP. Besos, chao  
  
Moni Weasley: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? Que bueno que te gustó la historia, la intento hacer muy parecida a la película, adaptándola a todo ese mundo que J.K Rowling nos planteó. Espero no decepcionarte. Besos, chao  
  
carolina granger potter: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Coincido contigo en eso de que Harry y Hermione son la mejor pareja y con lo que la película es muy buena. En verdad, todas las películas de Lindsay Lohan me gustan. Son muy divertidas. Lamento que te molestaras por que me demore, pero no cuento con mucho tiempo, más que mis vacaciones, fines de semana y días libres que también los debo usar para otras cosas que no sea el colegio. Voy a intentar actualizar lo antes posible, pero no te prometo nada. Besos, chao  
  
Anglik Djilah: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Supe que eras de Perú porque creo que es el único país donde hablamos con esa singular palabra "Bravazo". Ojalá este capítulo también te sea interesante y la historia tome un rumbo que te guste. Besos, chao  
  
S. Lily Potter: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Acá, en este capítulo, tienes el reencuentro, espero que te haya gustado y haya llenado tus expectativas. Harry como papá me parece super lindo, claro si sobrevive a Voldemort. Ojalá lo haga y así Rowling nos de una explicación del futuro, aunque me he dado cuenta que romántica, no es. Besos, chao  
  
Aiosami: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? Si no dejaste un review en el capítulo 3, no importa. Con tal que la gente lo lea, me basta. Que bueno que te haya gustado y que cada vez te guste más y bueno, esa oración, imagínate lo que debe de haber causado en la pobre mujer. Fue una super bomba, ¡jaja!. Acá tienes la actualización, espero que te guste tanto como el capítulo anterior y te calme las ansias. Besos, chao  
  
Marie Ann: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? Wow, me halagas con el genial. Como dije antes, no me gusta dejar las cosas a la mitad, siempre las termino aunque me lleve todo el tiempo del mundo. Acá tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste. Besos, chao  
  
Gabriela de Black: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? Juego de Gemelas, también es una de mis películas favoritas, y Lindsay Lohan mi actriz favorita. Trato de hacerlo lo más pegado a la historia. Mi personaje favorito es...no se, en verdad, tengo bastantes; Sirius, Hermione, Seamus, Harry, Ron, Parvati. Si tuviera que elegir uno solo, Sirius. Besos, chao  
  
Kari Granger de Potter: ¡Hola! ¿Como estas? Creo que sería conveniente recomendarles a tus amigas hacerse un agujero con manzana. Pobres, les debe de doler el quíntuplo. El final ya lo tengo pensado, y no es precisamente matar a Cho, aunque mal no sería, a mí también me cae pésimo. Obviamente a parte del final de la película. Espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste este capítulo. Besos, chao 


	6. La Cena

Capítulo 6: La Cena  
  
Autor: H&H  
  
Colaboración y Revisión: Rasta  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Ocho y treinta exacto marcaba el reloj, cuando justo en ese momento bajaba Harry en terno por la escalera. Llevaba una camisa blanca, con un terno negro y corbata roja. Se le notaba un poco nervioso y vio a sus dos hijas paradas en la entrada del hotel, muy bien vestidas, con un vestido hasta las rodillas, el cabello sujeto en un moño y maquilladas suavemente. Muy alegre y arreglándose la corbata, se acercó donde se encontraban ellas y las inspeccionó como adivinando cual era Christine y cual era Samantha. Impaciente por la espera les preguntó:  
  
- Ya fueron demasiadas sorpresas por un día. ¿A donde vamos? – preguntó con tono de misterio e infantil.  
  
- Ya lo veras papa, no te impacientes.  
  
- Hola – saludó Hermione, quien recién llegaba, para que le prestarán atención y anunciar que ya había llegado. Harry quedó asombrado al verla. Le hacía recordar mucho cuando fue su pareja en los dos últimos bailes del colegio. Lucía un vestido tres cuarto, en declive, amarrado al cuello, leve maquillaje, el cabello arreglado y fijado y unas sandalias que hacía juego perfecto con el vestido, que era un azulino.  
  
- Ho...hola – pudo apenas mencionar - ¿Tienes idea que traman? – no dejaba de mirarla y señaló a las niñas que estaban tras él  
  
- Estoy igual que tu, no me han querido decir nada en todo el día.  
  
- ¿Estás mejor? ¿Te pasó el dolor de cabeza?  
  
- Si, gracias – sonrió débilmente.  
  
- Bueno, ¿vamos? El taxi ya nos está esperando – anunció una de las niñas.  
  
Siguieron a sus hijas y subieron al taxi. El conductor ya sabía donde dirigirse. Salían del hotel para dirigirse a una casa de recepciones. Era muy amplia, al aire libre, con bastantes áreas privadas. En una noche, se celebraban por lo menos de 15 a 20 fiestas en ese lugar. Los dos al ver el lugar no lo reconocieron, pues, había cambiado el aspecto. Bajaron del auto.  
  
- ¿En donde estamos? – preguntó muy confusa Herms - ¿Cenaremos aquí? Creo que es un sitio muy lujoso y se necesita reservación  
  
- No te preocupes, ya hicimos la reservación.  
  
- ¿Ustedes lo pagaron?  
  
- Agotamos los ahorros – dijo con soberbia Christine  
  
- ¿Samantha? – preguntó su madre, buscando una explicación lógica  
  
- El abuelo ayudo un poco – su padre le mandó una mirada – A decir verdad, mucho.  
  
Siguieron caminando un poco más allá y se acercaron a la puerta principal. Harry, al abrirla para dejar paso a su ex esposa y a sus hijas, se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba repleto de magos y gente normal. Podía reconocer algunos funcionarios del ministerio. Hermione al ingresar, menos despistada que Harry, se dio cuenta a que lugar los habían llevado sus hijas. Nada menos que a la casa, donde se realizó la ceremonia y la recepción de su matrimonio. Samantha los guió en medio de un camino alumbrado por pequeñas velas alrededor del camino. Se acercaron al área reservada, un jardín muy extenso, que estaba alumbrado por unos reflectores de poca luz y una pequeña terraza. Al lado había un salón grande, que de seguro fue donde se sirvió el buffet, y donde estuvieron muchas personas bailando y celebrando. En una esquina había un órgano, una guitarra y una flauta traversa con muchas mesas y sillas arrimadas. Las mamparas que daban a la terraza se encontraban abiertas.  
  
- Mamá, papá su cena está servida – les indicó la mesa preparada.  
  
- Oh, niñas, no se hubieras preocupado – estaba realmente emocionada  
  
- La mesa es sólo para dos – se percató Harry  
  
- Esa es la segunda parte del plan. No cenaremos con ustedes  
  
- Ellas no, pero nosotros si – dijo una personita saliendo detrás de la mampara – Soy Amalia, su asistente.  
  
- Y yo soy Luis, su camarero. ¿Puedo ofrecerles una copa burbujeante con la esperanza que se embriaguen solo un poco y no despidan a esta dama ni a este caballero por seguir los planes de estas jovencitas?  
  
- Música por favor – solicitó Amalia  
  
- Solo relájense, vivan el momento, revivan el ayer – mencionó Christine al notar el nerviosismo y la tensión del ambiente. Luego se retiró de la sala con su gemela.  
  
- ¿Te das cuenta del plan macabro?  
  
- Comienzo a comprender. Igual que en nuestro matrimonio. Misma música, comida, lugar.  
  
- No me culpes a mí, no sacaron ni mi despiste, ni mi inteligencia. Sacaron la tuya.  
  
- Bueno, sacaron tu pasión por el Quidditch que es algo – dijo en tono de fatiga.  
  
- Luis, una copa por favor – pidió el muchacho.  
  
Luis obedeció lo que Harry le había pedido e inmediatamente se dirigió al frío bar para sacar una botella de champagne y servirles. En unos cuantos minutos se los ofreció. Los dos, tomaron sus copas, muy nerviosos, no sabían como actuar esa noche, los nervios los invadían. Pareciera como si hubieran perdido el objetivo de esa cena. Se acercaron un poco más hacia el jardín y decidieron hacer un brindis por sus hijas, no se atrevían a algo más. Harry muy dudoso y temeroso se decidió a preguntar sobre lo que había pasado hace 11 años. Aun así después de decirlo, se atrevió a dar una conclusión, alegando que todo terminó muy rápido. En contradictoria, Hermione le contestó que para ella todo había comenzado muy rápido. Ni siquiera habían terminado sus estudios profesionales y recién habían terminado la escuela. Para ella, deberían de haber esperado un tiempo a ser más adultos y consolidar su relación. Luego de quedarse un momento reflexionando, se dispusieron a sentarse a la mesa.  
  
- Creo que te ha ido muy bien en la vida. Tu sueño de ser auror y jugador de Quidditch profesional se ha cumplido – comentó cambiando de tema - ¿Y ahora aspirante al ministerio? Eso es más de lo planeaban con Ron en Hogwarts.  
  
- Si, es verdad. Los dos somos muy buenos jugando al Quidditch y espero salir como Ministro - un poco pretencioso Harry - así puedo controlar más de cerca lo que se hace contra Voldemort – Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo – Bueno, ese no es tema del que me guste hablar. Cuéntame más bien sobre ti. Siempre parabas con libro bajo el brazo, en la biblioteca y con eso de la PEDDO y los estudios, persiguiéndonos a nosotros, y ahora eres una escritora famosa en Francia y en el mundo, si mal no me han comentado, tus libros están traducidos en cinco idiomas y has dado bastantes charlas sobre liberación de criaturas mágicas.  
  
- Que bien informado estás. Pero a partir de dos meses, van a ser 7 idiomas. Siempre me gustó la lectura y el espíritu reformista y aquí estoy. Ambos lo logramos. A propósito, ¿Qué es de Dobby?  
  
- Hace mucho que no lo veo, a veces lo visito en el colegio. Voy por cosas que tengo que hablar con Dumbledore – hubo un silencio - ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la niñas? Ahora que se conocieron, no podemos separarlas.  
  
- Yo las puedo tener un año y tu otro  
  
- No pueden ir a colegios diferentes cada año. Es por eso que quedamos en este acuerdo  
  
- Yo creí que ninguno de los dos quería ver al otro. El trato era una excusa.  
  
- No fuimos los dos. ¿Recuerdas el día que empacaste? Estabas furiosa.  
  
- Lo recuerdo perfectamente. ¿Te lastime mucho cuando te lancé esa--- esa---  
  
-.... secadora? – atajó el muchacho asintiendo levemente  
  
- Oh, lo siento – los dos se echaron a reír.  
  
- Quizás no podamos estar de nuevo a solas, por eso quiero que me hables de ese día, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó muy triste  
  
- Éramos niños, teníamos nuestro temperamento, así que empaque, tome el 1er avión que me llevara lejos y tu no fuiste por mí  
  
- No creí que eso quisieras  
  
- Eso ya no importa en lo absoluto- silencio –Tu estás comprometido con Cho. Harry, disfrutemos de nuestras hijas y resolvamos esto, ¿si?  
  
- Si, ya encontraremos la manera de resolverlo – estaba muy sacado.  
  
Terminaron de cenar e inmediatamente y decidieron volver al hotel. Harry prefirió no volver a tocar el tema. Así que se subieron a un taxi, y al llegar al hotel, se despidieron como amigos y cada uno subió a su habitación aunque ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño rápidamente.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Yo con miles de cosas que cada día se complican más. Bueno, otro capítulo más. La verdad me moría de miedo de hacerlo, porque creo que la adaptación es un reto gigantesco y no se si habrán captado, pero la escena no podía ser un yate, porque Londres, no tiene salida al mar e ir a otra parte, me desviaría del tema, así que opte por esta. Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado. Acepto cualquier crítica, comentario y/o sugerencia. Le hicieron un back up a mi computadora y ya tengo UGP, pronto lo termino y lo subo. Gracias a Rasta por revisarlo y a ustedes por leerlo. Besos, chao  
  
Contestación de Reviews: (Gracias a los que dejaron uno)  
  
Yo: ¡Hola! Jajaja, que bueno que te guste la historia y como la estoy llevando. Créeme que ya estoy hasta el cuello del agobio. No sabes cuanto necesito unas vacaciones. El fict lo haré en mi tiempo libre y lo más rápido posible. Besos, chao  
  
Marie Ann: ¡Hola! Jamás dejaría una historia sin terminar. Sólo me demoraré un poco en actualizar. Gracias por los "geniales". Acá esta la actualización. Besos, chao  
  
Aiosami: ¡Hola! Bueno, para el campamento falta poco. Gracias por entenderme y me fue bien en el examen, felizmente, porque sino me moría en el acto. He estudiado demasiado. No te preocupes que de alguna manera va a sufrir Cho, jaja, pobrecita. Cuando vi la película y me la imaginé con Harry y Hermione, me fascinó la idea y ahora me ves acá, escribiendo. En verdad a mí me encantaría tener gemelas o mellizos. Otro capítulo más, espero que lo disfrutes y que te guste. Besos, chao  
  
Anglik Djilah: ¡Hola! Si yo también soy de Perú, Lima. Mi deducción no fue difícil sacarla, era bastante obvio. Bueno, acá tienes el capítulo, espero que te guste y esperes con impaciencia el siguiente. Besos, chao 


	7. Fin del Verano

  
  
**Capítulo 7:** Fin del Verano  
  
**Autor:** H&H  
  
**Colaboración y Revisión:** Rasta

* * *

Esa misma noche, Hermione hizo lo que creía que era correcto. Fue a la habitación de las niñas, y se fijó que estén dormidas. Luego, se dirigió a su habitación, se cambió a una ropa más cómoda y pensó que la situación no podía seguir así. Inmediatamente llamó al aeropuerto de Londres y solicitó una reservación de dos pasajes para ese mismo día, no sin antes dar aviso en Francia que llegaría ese día.  
  
En la mañana, bajaron a desayunar muy temprano. Luego subieron, prepararon las maletas y las niñas idearon un plan, ya que el anterior no les funcionó.  
  
- Entonces, Chris pasara navidad contigo y...  
  
- Sam las pascuas contigo – lo cortó la castaña mientras pagaba el alojamiento.  
  
Voltearon para esperar a las niñas y al verlas llegar los asombró. Estaban vestidas idénticas. Un vestido de verano amarillo, con el mismo peinado y sandalias.  
  
- Este es el trato – anunciaron – Nos tomaron el pelo – los dos se dirigieron miradas confusas – Sí, no se miren así. Papá prometió que iríamos de campamento...  
  
- Y queremos ir juntas – finalizó su gemela  
  
- ¿De que campamento hablas? – preguntó asombrado  
  
- Al que vamos cada verano antes que comiencen las clases.  
  
- Esto es total y absolutamente ridículo – Hermione se enfadó – Sam ve a cambiarte para irnos, que se nos va el avión – dijo dirigiéndose a una. Harry la miró asombrado porque su temperamento no había cambiado  
  
- ¿Segura que lo soy? – mencionó la niña  
  
- Es difícil saberlo, pues como verás somos como dos gotas de agua  
  
- No es divertido – mencionó instantáneamente Harry al recibir la mirada de ayuda de Hermione – En serio, acabemos con este juego. Harán que su madre pierda el avión y todas las cosas que tiene que hacer al otro lado del continente.  
  
- Samantha...  
  
- ¿Si? – respondieron las dos a la vez. Estaban dispuestas a todo.  
  
Harry, cansado del jueguito de sus niñas y al ver la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, optó por inspeccionarlas y adivinar...  
  
- Ella es Chris, lo se, no me equivocaría - concluy  
  
- ¿Seguro? No querrás enviar equivocadamente a alguien a Francia – contestó la niña  
  
- Les proponemos algo – sonaba misteriosa - Volvemos a casa de mi papá, empacamos y nos vamos de campamento. Los 4 – puntualizó y aclaró - Cuando volvamos les diremos quien es quien y cada una para su casa o lo que decidan en ese momento  
  
- De ninguna manera – objetó su madre. Las niñas le dirigieron una mirada desafiante, que por más inteligente que sea no podía hacer nada esa vez – Está bien – terminó por aceptar.  
  
- No es mi culpa, a mí no salieron – comentó Harry  
  
Muy molestos, subieron al auto de Harry. Cho consideraba inconcebible que Harry aceptará tal chantaje y que Hermione vaya con ellos. Al llegar a la casa, desempacaron, se cambiaron de ropa a una más cómoda con la que pudieran escalar y subir montes. Luego metieron la ropa sucia al tacho y la limpia en la maleta. Hermione felizmente había traído suficiente ropa. ¡Qué grito pegó al cielo Cho cuando se enteró! Menos mal que no estaba alterada.  
  
- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer durante estos 3 días? ¿Tejer? – preguntó mientras empacaban.  
  
- Esto es una situación delicada. Entiende por favor  
  
- ¿Delicada? ¿Qué quieres decir? – baja Hermione con sus cosas y cambiada – ¡Ja! ¿Qué hace ella así vestida y con maletas? ¿Va con ustedes?  
  
- Es parte del trato, saldremos los 4 juntos de campamento  
  
- Es ridículo  
  
- ¿Todo en orden? – intervino Hermione  
  
- ¡No! Me enteraba que irán los 4 y no me agrada la idea  
  
- Tiene razón – Harry la miró incrédulo - Debo insistir en que nos acompañe. Acepta por favor  
  
Después de una hora casi, Cho bajó en ropa deportiva con una mochila muy grande, se estaba llevando todo el ropero prácticamente.  
  
- ¿Qué hace Cho acá? – preguntó Chris con el ceño fruncido  
  
- Tu madre la invito. Mas les vale que sean amables...  
  
- Bueno chicos, ¡que se diviertan!  
  
- ¡¿¿¿QUÉ???! – gritaron las niñas al mismo tiempo  
  
- ¿Por qué haces esto? – interrogó Harry  
  
- Creo que necesitan tiempo antes del gran día, que será pronto  
  
- ¡Eso no era el trato! – protestó Samantha  
  
- Créanme, se divertirán mas sin mi – lo dijo en tono irónico que nadie capt  
  
- ¡Oh!, si tu no vas, yo no debo ir – objetó Cho  
  
- Esta es tu oportunidad para conocer más a las niñas, porque a partir de la próxima semana ellas serán todas tuyas y tendrás que cuidar de ellas – insisti  
  
Harry le dirigió una última mirada a Hermione y enseguida arrancó el auto. Cho, para demostrar o tratar de parecer una futura madre preocupada, aceptó el desafío que Hermione le había puesto, se bajó los lentes para el sol y se sentó muy cómoda en el asiento. Las gemelas por su parte, le mandaron una mirada de decepción a su madre y muy molestas porque el plan se les había truncado una vez más, se bajaron al asiento. Muy pronto comenzaron a captar el mensaje de su mamá y a poner en marcha un plan que en ese momento les sea útil como para alejar a Cho de la familia Potter – Granger.  
  
Siguieron el camino que los llevaría hacia un bosque permitido para acampar a orillas de un lago, pero para llegar al lago, tenían que caminar muchísimo, casi un día, a través de montañas y árboles. Bajaron del auto, listos para iniciar su travesía. Se pusieron las mochilas y las bolsas de dormir. Subieron primero unos escalones de piedra que los guiaría hasta cierta parte de la montaña. Al llegar, siguieron derecho a través de un bosque más o menos tupido. Los tres Potter caminaban a paso muy ligero y Cho no les podía seguir el paso.  
  
- Paren...un....momento....por...favor – logró decir agitada  
  
- Ay, así no vamos a llegar nunca – mencionó Chris – Estamos parando cada 5 minutos.  
  
- Niñas, por favor. Descansemos 3 minutos, ¿OK? – pidió Harry  
  
Se sentaron atrás de Cho y vieron que su mochila estaba entre abierta. Al costado suyo se encontraban unas piedras que cabían perfectamente en los bolsillos de la mochila y no dudaron ni un segundo en ponérselos. Obviamente, no se dio cuenta. Reanudaron la caminata y cada vez se le hacía más difícil a Cho caminar. Pasaron 5 minutos exactos y otra vez pidió tomar agua, sentándose en una piedra. Sacó su botella con agua de un costado de la mochila y cuando se disponía a tomarla, se encontró con un peculiar animalito...  
  
- ¡ARGHH! – gritó frenéticamente, era una lagartija. Inmediatamente botó la botella  
  
- Mira que lindo Chris, una lagartija  
  
- Si, son animales muy comunes en este bosque  
  
- Esperen, creo que tengo otra bot....¿Qué es esto? – había encontrado las piedras y le mandó una mirada desafiante y llena de odio a las gemelas - ¿Fueron ustedes verdad?  
  
- ¿Nosotras? ¿Cómo crees?  
  
- Si, además hemos estado atrás de papá estos... ¿Cuánto fue? ¿5 minutos?  
  
- Muy graciosas, esto no se queda as  
  
- ¿Pasa algo Cho? – preguntó Harry que había ido un poco más all  
  
- No, sólo conversábamos – mientras decía esto, Sam le puso la lagartija la cabeza.  
  
Siguieron caminando y luego de un momento, Harry le mencionó a su prometida que tenía ese animalito en la cabeza y cuando ella se lo intentó sacar, asustó al indefenso ser que al intentar escapar bajó por la cara de quien reposaba. Cho se pegó el susto de su vida. Abrió la boca sin poder mencionar palabra alguna y el animalito pensando que era un escondite, se metió provocando aún más pánico. El grito no se hizo esperar en el bosque.  
  
La noche llegó y felizmente pudieron instalarse en el lago a buena hora. Además pudieron pescar algunas truchas para la cena, ya que ese era el plan o se quedarían sin comida. Prendieron una fogata para poder comer y abrigarse un poco. Cho estaba un poco atemorizada con todo el entorno, pero más que nada con los mosquitos que la atacaban.  
  
- No entiendo porque este repelente no hace efecto  
  
- ¿Qué es? ¿Quién te lo dio? – tomó un poco de la pomada – Cariño, esto es agua con azúcar, atraerá más a los mosquitos con esto.  
  
- Con razón tengo muchas picaduras – las niñas se ríen  
  
- Se me quitó el apetito, voy a descansar. Hasta mañana – recogió dos palos que estaban en el suelo y los comenzó a agitar acercándose hacia su tienda.  
  
- ¿Para qué haces eso?  
  
- Acá no hay pumas, ¿verdad? – vio que las gemelas se burlaban. En venganza fue y le plantó un beso muy apasionado y largo a su padre. Se retir  
  
- Niñas no la molesten, déjenla en paz.  
  
Las niñas no se quedaron ni atrás ni tranquilas, sabían que la guerra estaba declarada y no perdían las esperanzas de sacar a Cho de en medio. En la noche, cuando se aseguraron que su padre y su novia dormían, decidieron atreverse a algo más. Se dirigieron muy silenciosa y sigilosamente hacia la carpa que dormía Cho. Abrieron el cierre y al verla dormir como una roca, no dudaron en aplicar el plan. Sacaron el colchón muy despacio y casi se despierta, pero muy cuidadosamente reanudaron su trabajito. Arrastraron el colchón hacia el lago, lo metieron y viendo como la corriente se lo llevaba con la mujer sobre el, se fueron a dormir tranquilas.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Cho se despertó muy campante pensando que estaba en su carpa, pero al encontrarse con un pájaro sobre ella, saltó tanto que calló de lleno en el agua.  
  
- ¡¡HARRY!! – gritó furiosamente. El mencionado salió de su carpa y vio acercarse a una mujer empapada, furiosa realmente y pateando todo lo que se le cruzaba por el camino  
  
- ¿Y ahora que sucede?  
  
- Te diré q sucede amigo: El día que nos casemos, enviare por barco directo a suiza a esas dos mocosas. ¿Comprendes? Soy yo o ese par...Tienes 2 segundos.  
  
- Ellas – contestó sin dudarlo un segundo Harry  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! Creo haber escuchado mal  
  
- Elijo a ese par, ¿comprendes? – usando un tono superado  
  
- ¡¡ARGH!! – ese grito se escuchó a más de 200 KM de distancia.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Otro capítulo más. Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado. Se que la interpretación no es buena. Acepto cualquier crítica, comentario y/o sugerencia. Gracias a Rasta por revisarlo y a ustedes por leerlo. Besos, chao  
  
**Contestación de Reviews: (Gracias a todos!)**  
  
**Iraty Rowling:** ¡Hola!, ¿como estás? Espero que bien. Bueno veo que te quedaste en el 3 o que ya no dejaste más reviews, pero no importa. En verdad coincido muchísimo contigo en eso que Lindsay Lohan es mi actriz y cantante favorita. ¡Lindsay rocks! Jaja, ¿Has visto Freaky Friday? Es muy buena la película. Bueno pasando a tus comentarios, no me molestan, es más me gusta que me digan las cosas de frente y como son. No tengo la menor idea por que elige a Sam (Annie) y no a Chris (Hallie), nunca lo explican. Supongo que fue por decir un nombre, se tenía que quedar con una de las dos y tenlo por seguro que no fue nada fácil decidirse, aunque así lo haga interpretar. No es nada fácil vivir lejos de tu hija por 11 años. Si te sabes la película de memoria, debes de haberte dado cuenta de cuanto se emociona cuando se entera que la que estaba con ella no era Annie, sino Hallie. Respecto a que se te hace un poco aburrida, se que no es lo mismo leer un libro a ver la película. La lectura es pesada, así que tratare de poner la base y agregar cosas que extiendan un poco. Besos, ¡chao!  
  
**Aiosami:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, no lo pude actualizar antes, pero sí leí algunos ficts tuyos y la verdad me dejaste . Puedes haber visto algún review mío. La verdad escribes genial y es por eso que aprecio mucho tu comentario. Que bueno que te haya gustado toda la escena que arme, aunque no me fue fácil, pero tuve que decidirme por una. Espero que te guste este capítulo, aunque Cho no muera, jaja. Besos, ¡chao!  
  
**S. Lily Potter:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Soy muy predecible, ¿no? Siempre digo lo mismo. Bueno, acá tienes el capítulo que esperabas, aunque Cho no muera, espero que te guste y no importa que no dejes review, me basta con que lo lean. Besos, ¡Chao!  
  
**MoNi WeAsLeY:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? Espero que todavía viva. Jajaja. Bueno te contare como se me vino la idea de la cena en ese lugar. El año pasado fui a una fiesta de 15 años con mi prima y el lugar era más o menos así, sólo que no tenía el gran salón que le puse, pero entrabas y era como un bosque y el caminito estaba iluminado por las velas chiquitas, hasta que llegabas al salón donde era la fiesta y afuera había una terraza. Luego pensé en un hotel de Londres, y buscando en Internet, di con este que tiene las características y bueno, pensando en otras ideas y craneando esta, pregunte opinión y me decidí por esta. Que bueno que te haya gustado, en verdad si me salía del argumento, podía malograr toda la historia. Creo, no prometo nada, que voy a hacer doble final. Tengo varias ideas, así que no se, por ahí se me da un día de buen humor y la locura, salgo de mi desbloqueo y se me da. Espero no desilusionarte con este capítulo, porque cuando a uno le guste algo, espera lo mejor de eso. Mil gracias por los halagos y levantarme el ánimo. Besos, Chao  
  
**Marie Ann:** Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que hayas disfrutado de este igual que el anterior, aunque acá no recuerden nada. El próximo voy a intentar hacer que recuerden cosas, a ver que cosas me salen. Jaja, bueno sigue leyendo. Besos, ¡Chao! 


	8. Sorpresas

  
  
**Capítulo 8:** Sorpresas  
  
**Autor:** H&H  
  
**Colaboración y Revisión:** Rasta

* * *

- No, ya te dije que nunca te debiste ir. No hay excusas.  
  
- Era necesario, nuestra relación no iba bien y lo sabes  
  
- Tenía arreglo. Lavander y yo nos hemos peleado muchas veces y hemos sabido solucionar nuestros problemas – respiró hondo – Bien, fue tu decisión, pero déjame decirte que no fue la mejor. Él quedó destrozado  
  
- ¿Tu que sabes que era lo mejor? ¿Tienes alguna idea? Era un infierno. Yo lo veo muy bien ahora, hasta nueva novia a tenido.  
  
- Mira Herms, no nos vamos a poner a pelear como viejos tiempo. Fue tu decisión  
  
Se hizo un silencio muy incómodo. Los otros dos mejores amigos se acababan de reencontrar en la casa de su mejor amigo en común. Ron había ido a buscar a Harry por un caso en el ministerio y el único que podía tomar alguna decisión al respecto era el dueño de casa. Al encontrar a la chica en vez de a él lo dejó muy sorprendido como a su esposa. Su hijo no sabía de quien se trataba. Se pusieron a conversar y llegaron a esa discusión. Luego de un minuto de silencio, se escuchó unas ruedas cerca de la casa. Cuando salieron vieron a tres personas muy conocidas.  
  
- ¿Tan temprano? ¿Donde esta Cho?  
  
- Estamos castigadas de por vida mam  
  
- Le jugamos un par de bromas inocentes y se quedo traumada. Te juro que fueron inocentes, no hicimos nada que pusiera en peligro su vida.  
  
- De tal palo, tal astilla – mencionó Ron  
  
- Hola tío Ron, ¿Blas vino contigo? – preguntó de inmediato – Perdón, ella es Samantha  
  
- Hola Chris, hola Samantha, la última vez que te vi eras muy chiquita, dudo que te acuerdes de mí – la inspeccionó un momento mientras le dirigía una sonrisa – Si, Blas esta arriba o en el jardín jugando con Ali.  
  
- ¡Imagínate! – dijo Harry- Me arrojo esto a la cabeza – señalando un anillo – preferiría la secadora, fue menos humillante  
  
- Ay, si yo no hubiera sugerido que fuera – fingió Hermione  
  
- Me engañaste, estabas conciente de lo que iba a pasar  
  
- Lo siento, en serio.  
  
- ¡Nosotras también! – gritaron en coro  
  
- ¡Suban a su habitación ahora! – las niñas obedecieron – Algún día se los agradeceré – le dirigió una amplia sonrisa - ¿Dónde está Amalia? Muero de hambre.  
  
- Salió de picnic con Luis  
  
- ¿Mi nana y tu mayordomo? ¿Qué tal si preparo algo de comer? ¿Se quedan a comer?  
  
- No, gracias – atajó Ron – Tenemos una comida en casa de mi mamá. Hablamos el lunes.  
  
- Bueno, mándales saludos.  
  
- OK. Cuídense, hasta pronto – hizo un saludo extraño con Harry y le beso en la mejilla a Hermione. - ¡Blas vamos!  
  
- ¿Sabes cocinar? – preguntó la chica cuando vio alejarse a su amigo  
  
- A ver...Déjame ver. Pasta, pasta y más pasta  
  
- La pasta suena bien  
  
- Pasta ser  
  
Harry descargó sus cosas del carro y como siempre muy desordenado, las dejó en la sala. Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena que había prometido. Buscó en el almacén la pasta, eligiendo canelones, buscó todos los ingredientes para preparar una buena salsa de albaca con tocino y una buena salsa blanca. La magia lo ayudó muchísimo y una divertida Hermione lo veía como cocinaba su "especialidad". Luego de terminar y meter al horno el plato, subió rápidamente para cambiarse, mientras Hermione leía una revista. Se duchó, se aseo y se cambió en un tiempo récord de 15 minutos, pues tenía que ver que la comida no se quemara. Salió al pasillo, se vio en un espejo.  
  
- ¿Qué tal estoy niñas? – preguntó al ver la puerta de su habitación abierta  
  
- Churrísimo, muy elegante para una cena en casa. La camisa ayuda mucho.  
  
- Gracias – se alejó y las gemelas tuvieron que ahogar un grito de emoción.  
  
Se dirigió a la planta inferior de la casa. Fue a la cocina, notando que la comida ya estaba lista por el olor que desprendía. La sacó del horno y la sirvió con mucho cuidado en los platos. Luego se dispuso a poner la mesa en la cocina nomás y cuando Hermione llegó, se sorprendió mucho, pues no se había arreglado para la ocasión, pero lo dejó pasar, porque sabía que Hermione no era de arreglarse y mucho menos para una comida dentro de casa.  
  
La comida fue normal, como una cena en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. No hablaron mucho de cosas importantes, sólo sobre el campamento y las bromitas que las gemelas le jugaron a Cho. Luego Harry aprovechó el momento para mostrarle su reserva de vinos, que tenía en el sótano. Ahí tenía una gran cantidad de vinos y tragos de diferentes años y categorías. Más allá siguieron y pudieron ver un montón de cajas contra la pared. Harry invitó a Hermione a acercarse.  
  
- Mira, acá guardo cosas de Hogwarts, por si algún día Christine va para allá.  
  
- Lástima que yo no tengo esas cosas para enseñarle a Samantha  
  
- Si que tienes – lo miró con incredulidad – Yo guarde tus cosas por ac  
  
- Harry, no te hubieras molestado. No era necesario.  
  
- No lo era, pero lo hice – hizo una pausa para buscar algo – Mira aquí tienes la snitch...  
  
- Que me diste el día que ganaron a Slytherin y la Copa – tomó en sus manos la minúscula pelota con alas y viéndola le entró un sentimiento de nostalgia que la conmocionó mucho  
  
- Herms no siempre tienes que hacerte la fuerte, la que puede soportarlo todo  
  
- No tengo, pero debo. Lo he hecho últimamente – Harry se acercó, evitando despegar su mirada de la de la chica. Sus caras estaban a un centímetro, sintiendo su respiración.  
  
- ¿Hay alguien en casa? – preguntó Amalia desde el piso superior, lo que hizo que se separaran bruscamente y muy confundidos.  
  
- ¡Subimos ahora! – gritó Harry, enfadado consigo mismo.  
  
Al día siguiente se cumplió lo acordado. Las niñas cumplieron con decirles quien era cada una y Samantha tuvo que preparar sus maletas. El día era muy lluvioso, estaba totalmente húmedo. Luego de subir sus cosas al auto, se despidió Harry con Sam y Hermione con Christine. Luego se dieron un fuerte abrazo entre las dos, se desearon suerte, prometieron cuidarse y se subieron al auto, donde se despedían Amalia y Luis. El auto arrancó rumbo al aeropuerto.  
  
El vuelo que traía a Samantha, Hermione y Luis llegó a la hora indicada al aeropuerto de París. Inmediatamente buscaron sus maletas y un taxi que las llevara a casa. En Francia también llovía mucho y una niña de casi 11 años lloraba mirando el vidrio. Llegaron a la casa, donde Luis descargó las maletas y las subió a sus respectivas habitaciones. Era extraño todo el ambiente, pues el silencio era incómodo y la casa parecía deshabitada. Hermione comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su papá, mientras Samantha la seguía con mucha sutileza. Llegaron al escritorio y vieron un periódico levantado  
  
- Hola extraño – saludó un poco caída.  
  
- Hola mamá – bajó el periódico y se quedó muy sorprendida - ¿Sabías que el traslador te traía más rápido? Más o menos en 2 minutos, lo que papá tarda en hacer uno – informó Christine  
  
- ¡Ja! ¿Qué haces acá? – habló Sam, ya que su mamá estaba sorprendida y sin habla.  
  
- Después de que se fueron, nos tomo 30 segundos darnos cuenta que no queríamos perderlas de nuevo, así que creamos uno y vinimos – terminó con una sonrisa  
  
- ¿Darnos? ¿Creamos? – preguntó algo confundida  
  
- Si. Me equivoqué una vez. No quiero hacerlo de nuevo, no me importa que tan fuerte seas y que cuánto puedas soportar – apareció Harry  
  
- Supongo que quieres que borre todo de mi memoria, ¿no? Supongo que ahora quieres que vaya corriendo, me arroje en tus brazos llorando histéricamente, diciendo que seremos felices – explotó Hermione, mientras se le escapaban unas lágrimas y él se iba acercando.  
  
- ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡¿Que seamos felices?! – gritó con cierto nerviosismo.  
  
- Si – respondió sin dudarlo - Te amo Hermione Granger. No tienes que llorar – se unieron en un beso, olvidando todo lo que había pasado esos 11 años.  
  
- ¡Genial lo logramos! – gritó Christine con mucha emoción.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Otro capítulo más. Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado. Sorry, si me demore, pero me tome el tiempo necesario y el que tenía. Se que la interpretación no es buena. Acepto cualquier crítica, comentario y/o sugerencia. Gracias a Rasta por revisarlo y a ustedes por leerlo. Besos, chao  
  
**Contestación de Reviews: (Gracias a todos!)**  
  
**Revitaa199:** ¡Hola! ¿Como estas? Que tal insulto para Lindsay Lohan, no es que las Olsen me caigan mal, pero Lindsay es Lindsay. Ella solita hizo la película, interpretando los dos personajes. Me alegra que te haya gustado la idea y bueno si me voy a basar en una película, el final, es obvio. Besos, chao  
  
**Glory:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? Odio a Cho con toda mi alma, es una entrometida. Que bueno que te guste la historia. Mi forma de escribir, me parece que uso mucho diálogo y es un poco cortante. Aún así, me alegra que te guste. Besos, chao  
  
**Gabriela de Black:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Hace mucho que no actualizaba? Puede ser. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero esta listo. Nunca dejo una historia a medias. Oops se me pasó el puerto en el Tmesis. No te preocupes, no me enojo. Veo que eres miembro de muchas órdenes, ¡suerte! Sigue leyendo, aunque ya se acabe, que a mí también me da muchísima pena. Retomaré mi otro fict. Besos, ¡Chao!  
  
**Mary Ann Snape:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? A mi también me encanta la película, me parece una de las mejores. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Para el final tienes que esperar todavía. Besos, chao  
  
**Aiosami:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¿No has visto la película? Bueno, si es así, espero que te guste la película. No me cuesta mucho adaptarla, porque es fácil imaginarse el futuro con lo poco de información que nos da Rowling. Me alegra que te guste mi simple adaptación. Para leer el final vas a tener que esperar todavía. Ojalá este capítulo te guste y no te defraude. Besos ¡Chao! 


	9. La Boda

  
  
**Capítulo 9:** La Boda

**Autor:** H&H

* * *

El gran día y el más esperado por las chicas se acercaba. Harry y Hermione hacían los preparativos para su Boda y arreglaban en que lugar vivirían y cómo sería su vida a partir de ese momento. Hermione no podía dejar la publicación de sus libros y Harry no podía dejar ni el Ministerio de Magia, ni el Quidditch. Lo dialogaron con las chicas y ellas estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión tomada. Vivirían en Inglaterra en la casa de su papá y su casa de Francia la alquilarían. Hermione comprendió que el trabajo de Harry era más importante, por eso aceptó continuar con lo suyo allá. Escribiría los libros para una nueva editorial, ya que su último libro ya había sido publicado y el próximo recién estaba en proyecto. La Boda iba a ser en Inglaterra, debido al gran número de invitados con los que contaban allá. Sólo serían magos, familia cercana y amigos de las niñas.  
  
El vestido de Hermione iba a ser muy simple y muy detallado. Ella no quería algo tan grande, y lujoso. Sería blanco perla, sin tiritas (strapples), largo, al final tendría ligeramente vuelo y al ras del piso. Estaría entallado perfectamente al cuerpo de Hermione. De joyas, sólo luciría sus dos pulseras de oro y un collar de perlas muy fino. Harry llevaría un Terno oscuro, con camisa blanca y corbata azulina. Las niñas por su parte estarían vestidas con un vestido tres cuartos, muy ligero y con tiritas.  
  
Los invitados serían esencial y básicamente su curso en Hogwarts, sólo los Gryffindors, Luna, la familia Weasley, Amalia, Luis, amigas y amigos de Christine del colegio, gente del Ministerio, amigos y amigas de Hermione en Francia y la familia de Hermione. Los cuatro estuvieron de acuerdo en que se realizara en el salón donde fue su primer compromiso. Todo estaría igual, decoración y detalles. Sería a medio día, para poder disfrutar mejor.  
  
Una vez que Herminio, Samantha, Luis y el abuelo estuvieron instalados en Inglaterra, en la casa de Harry y Christine, desde ese momento también su casa, se perfeccionaron los últimos detalles y ya faltaba muy poco.  
  
El gran día llegó. Todos corrían de un lado para otro. Harry estaba muy nervioso junto con Ron, quien lo ayudaba a calmarlo, pero no podía. Lavander y Parvati estaban con Hermione ayudándola para que se arreglara en el menor tiempo posible. Amalia y Luis andaban de un lado para otro, corriendo y verificando que todo este en orden, los aperitivos, la comida, el buffet, los mozos, la música, los invitados y muchas cosas más.  
  
Al fin, Harry terminó de vestirse y pudo salir al lugar donde se realizaría la ceremonia sin ningún problema. No sin antes recibir las felicitaciones de su mejor amigo. Al salir pudo ver a mucha gente, pero prefirió no saludar a nadie. Esperaría de espaldas a Hermione.  
  
12.30 en punto llegó la novia. Se bajó de una carroza de los años 40 muy bien arreglada, acompañada por las dos niñas. Harry al verla se sorprendió muchísimo, por lo linda que estaba y no podía creer el giro que había dado su vida en tan poco tiempo. De pronto muchas imágenes se le pasaron por la mente. El día que conoció a Hermione, muchas aventuras que tuvieron en el colegio, el día que se le declaró, todos los momentos que vivieron desde ese día, su primer matrimonio con ella, el nacimiento de sus hijas, la separación, cuando se volvieron a encontrar y todas las experiencias que había tenido desde que la había visto después de tanto tiempo. Ella se acercaba muy lentamente hacia el altar para ser recibida con mucho cariño por él. Se dirigieron una linda sonrisa y las niñas se sentaron en primera fila, no querían perderse de nada. La ceremonia fue muy agradable para todos. Felizmente no hubo interrupciones de ningún tipo. Se realizó con bastante normalidad, ambos aceptaron el compromiso del matrimonio, esta vez muy en serio.  
  
Pasaron a la recepción donde toda la gente se divirtió muchísimo. Christine no dudó en presentarle a todas sus amistades a Samantha.  
  
- Mira Sam te presento a Peter, Luna y Pamela. A Blas ya lo conoces.  
  
- Hola - saludó muy tímidamente  
  
- Hola - contestaron al unísono  
  
- ¿Se queda a vivir? - preguntó Luna  
  
- Así es. Lástima que no irá a la escuela con nosotros. Ya que terminamos la escuela básica.  
  
- Si, es una lástima. Ahora nos vamos a separar en distintos colegios.  
  
- Chris, ¿Quieres bailar? - preguntó Blas al escuchar una canción buena.  
  
- Si, claro. Trátenla como si fuera yo.  
  
Chris se fue a bailar con su mejor amigo, mientras su gemela mantenía la conversación muy bien. Contaba sobre Francia, su colegio, cosas de su vida. Se comenzó a llevar muy bien con todos los amigos de su hermana. Más tarde se pusieron a bailar en grupo imitando a los mayores. Harry y Hermione no se separaban ni un segundo e iban alterando conversaciones con muchos invitados. También bailaban. En la tarde, muchos se llevaron la sorpresa cuando Luis le pidió a Amalia en frente de todos y muy formalmente que fuera su prometida y se casara con él en un futuro. La niñera aceptó muy sorprendida y emocionada a la vez. Se le derramaron algunas lágrimas de emoción.  
  
Los invitados se fueron retirando a medida que se hacía más de noche. Los últimos en irse fue la familia Weasley que se quedó ayudando hasta el final y también conversando. Ya muy tarde en la madrugada decidieron que debían irse y dejar el local. Los Weasley y los Potter se fueron a la casa de los recién casados, dónde Hermione se puso ropa más cómoda y las niñas también. Se quedaron recordando viejos tiempos y les dio el amanecer.  
  
- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! - gritaban tres chicos bajando la escalera velozmente y con emoción.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede con ustedes? - preguntó Amalia  
  
- ¡INGRESAMOS A HOGWARTS!  
  
Los tres chicos recibieron las felicitaciones de todos los presentes y les comenzaron a relatar historias y aventuras de ellos en el colegio. Así como contarles del odiado profesor de pociones, que nunca deben meterse a Adivinación, etc. Quedaron en ir a hacer las comprar juntos, sin los novios, porque estarían de viaje, pero regresarían justo para verlas partir en King's Cross.  
  
**FIN.**

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta gran historia, aunque el final no este a su altura. Me encató hacerla y dedicarle algo de tiempo a ella. Hoy, 20 de Agosto, la terminó.

**Agradecimientos:**  
Primero y ante todo quiero darles las gracias a ustedes por leer este Fan Fiction. A Rasta por ayudarme con algunos detalles y siempre tener la disponibilidad para hacerlo.A los que dejaron reviews apoyando mi historia. Me sirvieron muchas veces para levantarme la moral. Gracias por su paciencia y dedicación. Mil gracias por todo.

**¡BESOS, CHAO! HARRY Y HERMIONE POR SIEMPRE...**

**H&H**


End file.
